Pokémon, Shi Daos
by xpokemaster
Summary: Miles de años han pasado desde un incidente que separó a la humanidad de los Pokémon. El odio de los Pokémon a la humanidad quedó grabado por siempre. Humanos buscando el perdón de los Pokémon intenta sobrevivir con un poder dado por un ser superior. Pero las personas más fuerte están destinadas a caer. Sabiendo ésto X busca a 10 niños para cambiar las cosas.
1. Prólogo: Yo los elijo

**Prólogo: Yo los elijo.**

 _Todo comenzó con odio, sí, comenzó con el odio de una persona._

Escuchas una voz ligeramente grave pero de una profundidad intensa, de alguna manera te trae mucha calma, sin embargo tu mismo cuerpo reacciona temblando sin poder moverte, alertándote de que esa voz esconde mucho peligro.

 _Hace bastante tiempo, bastantes generaciones ya, llegó el final del mundo, no por un desastre, no por una guerra ni tampoco por una epidemia. La ira de una persona contra su misma especie y su afán de exterminarla_

No puedes abrir los ojos, la oscuridad consume tu visión pero por algún motivo no entras en pánico.

 _Una guerra entre esa sola que tenía el poder de corromper tanto humanos como Pokémon trajo la desgracia al mundo, miles de héroes se alzaron para solo ser derrotados. Hombre tras hombre, mujer tras mujer, anciano tras anciano, niño tras niño y Pokémon tras Pokémon fueron asesinados sin piedad._

Ahora te das cuenta, es su voz, la voz de la persona que está hablando es la que te calma, aún con esa sensación de peligro cada palabra que es dicha te atrae para seguir escuchando. La historia que cuenta no es nada linda, sin embargo tienes la necesidad de escucharla.

 _Esa persona era… mi descendiente, alguien que posee mi misma línea de sangre, aún cuando pasaron bastantes siglos desde que fui "ascendido" el poseía el apellido materno de mis hijos, aún siendo mi responsabilidad no tenía el permiso para detenerlo._

Puedes sentir el pesar de la persona que está hablando, puedes sentir la carga en la espalda que nunca será levantada, puedes sentir esa impotencia ante lo que se estaba desarrollando.

 _Yo, "X", siempre he lamentado esa era, la era del fin del mundo donde los humanos dominaban. Tras este apocalipsis la mayoría los Pokémon Legendarios declararon ante su nombre que exterminarían a todos los humanos. La guerra provocada por la ira de esa sola persona no solo dejó al mundo como un lugar completamente tóxico y corrupto, también dejó dentro de la mente de todos los Pokémon sobrevivientes la imagen de la crueldad humana que sería heredada a todos sus descendientes._

"X" hace una pausa, de tus ojos se libera una presión que no habías notado hasta ahora, tratas de abrirlo pero no te puedes adaptar a la intensa luz blanca.

 _Escondí a los pocos humanos que quedaban con vida, los escondí en las profundidades del planeta esperando bastantes años a que fuera habitable y superara la corrupción de manera natural. Los Legendarios ayudaron bastante, pero nunca pudieron olvidar ese odio a los humanos sin importar lo que les dijera._

Parpadeas varias veces para acostumbrarte a la escena que está frente a ti, ahora mismo vislumbras una silueta de una persona con una estatura de alrededor de un metro con 70 centímetros.

 _Cuando llegó el día que el mundo era habitable traje, con la ayuda de otro de mis descendientes, a los humanos a la superficie. Pero… era muy fácil que murieran ya que todo Pokémon tenía en la mente matar a los humanos. Ellos…eran muy frágiles, ahora no era el mismo tiempo donde humanos y Pokémon eran amigos, eran enemigos… no… eran cazador y presa._

Un hombre con apariencia de tener alrededor de 25 años se encuentra sentado en una silla de color blanco mirándote, no exactamente mirándote pero si mirando en tu dirección. Su cabello blanco como la nieve está muy revuelto que incluso una parte apunta hacia arriba en forma de pico mientras que lo demás está peinado para arriba y hacia lados contrarios.

 _Por lo que creé un método para cambiar el cuerpo de las personas, permitirles tener poder absorbiendo la energía del ambiente, energía que yo mismo propagué para que el planeta se curara, Qi. Creé la cultivación._

"X" suspira ligeramente, como si pensara que tendría que decir a continuación, miras directamente a esos ojos de color ámbar, similares a los tuyos, con fascinación, sabiduría e infinidad es lo que llega a tu mente con observarlos. Su tez ligeramente morena resplandece con el brillo de la blanca habitación dando un aire divino.

 _Obviamente no iba a cometer el error que los humanos tuvieran el poder para seguir peleando sin cuartel contra los Pokémon, hay una condición para que sean más fuertes las personas es que primero deben formar un pacto de amistad con un Pokémon, así mientras haya más humanos habrá más humanos que son amigos de los pokémon._

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona surge por los labios de "X", de alguna forma parece auto despectiva como si no creyera lo que acaba de decir. Con las manos recargándose sobre su pantalón gris se inclina hacia enfrente. La gabardina café que lleva puesta cubre más su camisa gris al hacer esta acción y mueve con impaciencia su bota negra izquierda.

 _Tomando mi nombre como inspiración mi descendiente se cambió el apellido a "Xiao", buscando arreglar las relaciones entre humanos y Pokémon, rápidamente se volvieron unos de los seres vivos más fuertes en el planeta, tras siglos de luchas que superaron al milenio lograron lo que es hoy el clan Xiao cuya influencia está presente en 4 de los 5 continentes. Sí, el mismo clan Xiao que ustedes conocen, aquél que parece indestructible que puede oprimir y matar a millones de personas, pero no lo hacen porque solo buscan armonía._

La mirada gentil de sus ojos desaparece por una de decisión rápidamente tras terminar de decir estas palabras.

 _Pronto… surgirá una fuerza imparable, esa fuerza hará caer al clan Xiao dentro de 15 años. Tengo el poder de ver un poco a través de las infinitas posibilidades de este universo, ver el futuro, pero en todas esas posibilidades que veo cae el clan Xiao, nunca antes había sucedido, una probabilidad tan absoluta me da miedo. Temo que "esa cosa" esté detrás de ello._

Tragas saliva, tienes algo de miedo, tú no eres nadie, no tienes dinero, solo tienes a tu dulce madre que hace lo que puede. ¿Por qué te está contando esto "X"?

 _Yo he estado observando sus vidas, me gusta mucho como son, como pueden llegar a ser también, he observado muchos de sus futuros posibles y veo luz, sin embargo ese suceso dentro de 15 años llenará de oscuridad sus vidas. Dentro de 15 años muchos de ustedes diez morirá, los otros quedarán en una vida de la que quieren escapar. Eso me llena de mucha tristeza, por eso quiero cambiar el futuro. No lo voy a hacer por ustedes, lo haré porque confío en ustedes, pero solo les estoy dando una carga._

Al escuchar diez volteas a ver a otros lados, ahí te das cuenta que hay otras nueve personas pero no logras distinguirlas, solo ves su silueta de un color negro y sus ojos brillando con un tipo de "aura. Azul claro, negro con rojo, rosa, gris, violeta, café, azul marino, verde oscuro y amarillo claro son los colores de los ojos de los otros nueve… niños, asumes que son niños ya que tienen baja estatura

 _Les pido de favor, protejan al mundo, no creo que vayan a evitar la catástrofe que vendrá en 15 años, por favor protejan la vida de la gente, háganse fuertes, vivan felices e influyan en el corazón del pueblo. He visto su futuro de ustedes, será difícil, habrá muchos obstáculos, ahora con lo que les voy a dar para que se preparen no podré leer que vendrá en el futuro pero confío en ustedes._

Dicho esto "X" se mantiene agachado estando parado al pedir el favor con sinceridad.

 _Por favor, cuiden a la humanidad que tanto amo._

Dicho se escucha una voz que no es de X

 _Sí es por un mejor futuro ¿Qué hay que dudar?_

Dice sin dudar el chico de ojos azul claro.

 _Suena divertido, luchar contra mi muerte… que emoción._

Susurra encantado el niño con un ojo negro y el otro rojo.

 _No temo a mi futuro, tengo la suerte de mi lado._

Exclama desafiantemente una chica de ojos rosas.

 _Que molestia, pero si no hago nada moriré…_

Se queja el chico de ojos grises.

 _Es… un futuro que no me esperaba, pero aceptaré lo que venga._

Afirma tras pensarlo la chica de ojos violeta.

 _¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Qué tal si no lo logro?_

Teme pero de alguna forma admite un chico de ojos café.

 _Suena bien, además nadie sabe en realidad que depara el futuro ¿no? Incluso podría yo salvar a los Xiao._

No puede evitar decir con anhelo el chico de ojos azul marino.

 _Jujuju, es interesante._

Comenta misteriosamente el chico de ojos verdes.

 _¡Todo por el bien de la gente!_

Termina con convicción la chica de ojos amarillos.

Solo tú faltas de decidir, bajas la mirada para ver tu cabello sucio, descuidado y largo hasta el suelo. A pesar de un chico nunca has podido cortártelo y tu madre no tiene energía para hacerlo. Miras tus manos llenas de heridas, nunca has logrado nada en tu vida. No puedes evitar sentir una punzada en tus ojos mientras se humedecen por las ganas de llorar, las palabras "confío en ustedes" resuenan en tu cabeza, es bastante impactante porque es el primero ha confiando en ti en toda tu vida.

Alzas la mirada y ves que todos esperan tu respuesta, observándote, te pones algo nervioso sintiendo la boca seca. "X" te sonríe con calidez, se levanta y posa su mano sobre tu cabeza revolviendo tu cabello. Eso te da más fuerza.

 _Señor, yo presiento que no podré lograr lo que me pide aun si se lo prometo, pero daré todo de mí para lograrlo._

Dices derramando lágrimas con una ligera sonrisa.

 _Muchas gracias, en verdad, ahora les daré algo pero… perdón por el dolor._

Dolor, al decir esa palabra diez X tocan la frente de cada niño haciendo que se retuerzan. No aguantas, primero empiezas a destruirte con una pequeña explosión en tu corazón, cada órgano de tu cuerpo explota para volverse a crear, luego va expandiéndose cada explosión hasta llegar por tus pies y cabeza. Explota tu cerebro haciendo que caigas desmayado.

10 Elegidos.

5 Pecados.

1 Demonio.

Mucho tiempo después te darías cuenta que este día nacieron esos 3 grupos, esos grupos que empeoraron la tragedia que se avecinaba en 15 años. "X" no sabía ello, lo lamentaría constantemente sin poder evitar el terrible desenlace del destino.


	2. Capítulo 1: Esperanza

**_Capítulo 1: Esperanza._**

Exe se despierta súbitamente al escuchar unos fuertes golpes a su puerta mientras una voz prácticamente grita para despertarlo.

— Exerux, su majestad lo solicita en la sala real.

Un guarda con armadura gris y la cara cubierta por un yelmo circular hasta la altura de la frente sigue golpeteando sin importarle Exe, debería llamarlo "realeza" o "joven maestro", pero incluso su tono parece burlarse de él.

— Ugh, voy…voy —suspira Exe rascándose su cabello mientras parpadea para acostumbrarse a la luz. Sus ojos azul claro destellan ligeramente mientras llega a su mente lo que acababa de "soñar".

"Había tenido un buen sueño" piensa dando una pequeña sonrisa el niño de 10 años.

Cierra los ojos para concentrarse un poco en su cuerpo para descubrir que había una energía transparente fluyendo por sus meridianos, sin peso pero una consistencia que parece indestructible, líquido pero sólido a la vez.

— ¡Ah! —da un pequeño grito, emocionado por darse cuenta que no había sido solo un sueño.

No solo tenía esa energía, la materia pura, también su cuerpo había llegado al rango de cultivación de Cuerpo Rango 6, a punto de entrar a Qi Rango 1 si aceptaba el lazo con un pokémon y seguía un Dao.

Contento decide dejar de ignorar al guarda que ya se desesperó, estando a punto de comenzar con insultos a Exe porque lo ignora.

Viste rápidamente una camisa con un vórtice blanco y negro conformado por líneas de ambos colores que se esparcen en la misma. Se acomoda ligeramente su… extraño cabello; por frente es de color mientras que por detrás en la parte superior es de color azul peinado en forma de un pico en arco a la derecha. Se pone unos pantalones color aguamarina holgados y sale de su cuarto mientras el guarde le continúa regañando.

Exe solo se ríe con una sonrisa incómoda de forma de disculpas, decide no dirigirle la palabra siquiera al guarda porque eso lo pondría del mal humor y nada más le traería aun más regaños. De todos modos ahora mismo no le importa, una luz de esperanza había llegado hoy para librarse del título de "basura"

Exerux Greydart, tercer hijo del rey Maximillianus Greydart, con competencia al trono pero nadie que le apoye solo se ha quedado más atrás cada día, tanto es así que ni los sirvientes se molestan en tratarle con respeto. ¿Por qué?, muy sencillo, es una basura en la cultivación; bueno, no podría decirse que es malo, pero tampoco es bueno, sumando los recursos y ambiente que posee alguien de la realeza… todos solo pueden decir una palabra "mediocre".

Con 10 años solo ha llegado a la cultivación del Cuerpo, al tercer Rango que desarrolla los huesos para hacerlos más resistentes; un Daoista antes de absorber el Qi necesita desarrollar la piel, seguido de los músculos, continuando por los huesos, los órganos, los meridianos y creando un Dantian como la última fase.

La edad recomendada para empezar una cultivación es a los 8 años, antes de ello el cuerpo recibe un retrofuego muy intenso en el corazón con tan solo entrenar los músculos, muchos que sobreviven la cultivación temprana no tienen una buena fundación en el Rango 4 de Cuerpo por lo que al regular el Qi por los meridianos entre el Dantian el corazón tiene la maldición de parar en cualquier momento.

En todo caso ha habido casos de niños que desafían "la voluntad de los cielos", logrando una cultivación del Rango 4 fruto de sus esfuerzos para solo recibir una tribulación de Trueno. Rayquaza, el pokémon de los cielos, vigila constantemente a la humanidad para que no obtengan poder, poder para oponerse a los pokémon; nadie sabe porque no puede matar a toda la humanidad con tal poder y odio. Es como si no lo tuviera permitido.

El chico promedio obtiene una cultivación de Cuerpo Rango 3 a los 10 años, los genios consiguen Rango 5 y los verdaderos genios Rango 6; esto es una regla en el mundo que ni el clan Xiao es la excepción, teniendo por excepción a estos genios que desafían "la voluntad de los cielos"

Con los recursos invertido en Exerux, el debería tener por lo menos inicios en el Rango 4 aun teniendo un talento relativamente malo, pero, el sigue a mediados de Rango 3.

Eso fue hasta el día de ayer.

"Fue una promesa muy dura, abstenerme de subir de Rango rápidamente… al final se fue al drenaje ese plan por la Materia Pura, pero no me arrepiento" piensa Exe lanzando un ligero destello de Qi por sus ojos azules.

Su nuevo Dantian era perfecto, esas 3 esferas de energía parecían pequeñas pero con tan solo buscar dentro de su cuerpo Exe podía percibir un espacio infinito. Cabeza, pecho y abdomen, las 3 ubicaciones del Dantian estaban alineadas perfectamente, nadie, que se sepa, ha podido superar la doble alineación perfecta para obtener una armonía perfecta del Qi. Exe ante ello solo puede sonreír.

Esa sonrisa solo deja perplejo al guarda que sigue a Exe, ¿Qué motivos hay para sonreír? ¿Será que él ha perdido la racionalidad? Es más que obvio que una audiencia tan repentina no podrían ser buenas noticias. Pensando esto solo da una pequeña risa despectiva a lo bajo.

El palacio del clan Greydart es lujoso, para Venece (Sonido: _Venis_ ) claro está, no se compara a los lugares ancestrales. Un castillo gris de piedra lisa con algunas estatuas y cuadros representando la gloria de la realeza tras ser elegidos por el clan Xiao como representantes del país.

Exe sale de sus cavilaciones llegando a la sala real, con una carpeta roja y varias bancas de piedra, lo más relevante de la sala son unos hermosos mosaicos de Dialga y Palkia llorando ante la humanidad.

Sin embargo Exe no mira a los mosaicos.

—Oh, la desgracia para mi sangre ha llegado —un chico de 12 años y cabello morado mira con desdén a Exe, sus cejas pareciendo enojadas y la sonrisa mostrando los dientes solo acentúan más su arrogancia.

— ¡Su alteza!, Donatello Greydart, su humilde servidor ha escoltado al joven maestro —el guarda se inca ante ese chico mostrando mucho respeto, también dando cara a Exe ya que al final debe comportarse frente a observadores.

Varias personas de la corte real se encuentras presentes, solo faltando el rey y el consejero real Xiao Baocai.

— ¡Alzaos! —se escucha una voz mientras tras abrirse la puerta detrás del trono real, ubicado al final de la habitación del lado contrario de los mosaicos.

Los que se habían hincado en el acto se levantan con un ligero ademán, tenían que ser respetuosos pero su posición no era baja. Estos nobles del consejo son bastante orgullosos teniendo también envidia a Maximillianus pero por fuera mostraban lo contrario.

—Veo que no utilizas tus ropajes de Daoista —suspira con un aire melancólico un señor con aire de tener 40 años, su cabello castaño desciende laciamente para terminar en unos rulos alrededor de la barbilla, su ropa real consistiendo de una capa roja con oro en los hombros, una camiseta blanca con bolaños y pantalones negros.

—Como te he dicho antes, padre, no veo la necesidad de traer Qi al cuerpo si no se tiene un Dantian ni ha hecho el pacto de un Bonder.

Ante estas palabras la persona detrás de Maximillianus, oculta por una capucha blanca, reacciona ligeramente pero nadie lo nota.

—Hmp, las palabras de un mediocre no sirven de nada —dice regodeándose Donatello.

—Tello, solo digo el porqué —Exe responde mirándole a los ojos, antes de hoy nunca se habría atrevido a responder así y solo se hubiera quedando mirando al suelo con impotencia.

Ante ello se sorprende ligeramente el chico arrogante perdiendo su sonrisa, que vuelve al poco tiempo.

—Jooo, parece que tenía razón padre.

Escuchando esto la cara del rey empeora, mirando a su hijo preocupadamente.

—La razón que se porte tan desafiante es… ¡Robó el ojo de Charizard!, no solo eso, éste fue obtenido de un pokémon Bestia Rango 5 (Nota: Nivel 45) —el hermano de Exe le amputa con una sonrisa demasiado desagradable.

Varios gritos de sorpresa se escuchan seguidos de susurros entre miembros del consejo tras tal declaración. Exe solo se queda mirando a los lados sin comprender que pasa y termina apuntando a si mismo mientras tiene la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Ehhh!? ¿Yo? Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos tal material.

—Jé, que excusa más patética —continua acusándolo su hermano. —Hay muchos testigos de que la noche anterior se escucharon gemidos de dolor proviniendo de tu habitación, ¿Qué más hay que probar? Utilizabas el Qi de ese material para cultivar y desecharte del título de basura —Donatello encoge los hombros condescendientemente mientras niega con la cabeza.

Exe se queda de piedra, no solo había sido ocultado sino que su nueva fuerza le había salido como una explosión por metrónomo. Siente las miradas acusadoras de los miembros del consejo ¿Y qué de que él no fuera el ladrón? Muchos solo querían deshacerse de la basura de la familia que solo había perdido más recursos, además de incurrir favor con una figura tan influyente traía sus beneficios. Había claro los que tenían sus dudas de que Exe tuviera la habilidad para robar tal material, eso no significaba que estaban de su parte, todos ellos solo mantenían una posición neutra.

—Yo… ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho? Incluso he rechazado muchos recursos… n-no es bueno basar la fundación de uno en exte… —trata de justificarse antes de ser interrumpido.

—Jooo, joven… —dice altaneramente el guarda que acompañó antes a Exe actuando como si no supiera cómo llamarle solo para humillarlo. —Maestro, solo uno debe utilizar un poco de Qi para inspeccionarlo, usted mismo ahora llegó al grado Cuerpo de Rango 6, en el pico del Rango 6 es más.

Declara el guarda con una sonrisa maliciosa, con sus ojos ocultos por la sombra que hace el casco. Tal declaración aviva el clamor y deja pálido al rey. Xiao Baocai solo observa tales esquemas, el se encargaba de disputas externas y solo interfería en asuntos internos cuando afecta a la población general; la contienda por la corona no es su problema… aún.

— ¡Yo no robé nada! Solo obtuve una…obtuve una…

— ¿Una qué? —contesta Donatello sin poder contener la risa.

—Una bendición… —susurra Exe derrotado ¿Cómo iba a explicar el sueño sin que lo tomaran de idiota?

La gente calla momentáneamente para susurrar más bajo pero la cantidad de susurros aumenta, incluso algunas risas se pueden escuchar a lo bajo. Exe aprieta los ojos sintiendo las miradas acusadoras, de burla y reprochadoras de la gente.

En ese momento Exe no podía ver ninguna salida, nadie estaba de su lado ni nadie iría a ayudarle, su padre no tenía el poder, su familia lo ha acusado y ninguna de las otras personas presentes tenía la más mínima intención de ayudarle.

Sudor recorre su cuello, el estómago se encuentra completamente revuelto y la cabeza no para de darle vueltas. ¿No había nada que pudiera hacer? ¿No tenía ninguna esperanza?

Tiene unas grandes ganas de tirarse y hacerse bolita. Esa acusación agregando el ambiente rodeado de adultos preparados para declarar su culpa no es algo que un niño puede aguantar. ¿Qué pruebas tenía? Era cierto que se quejó de dolor en la noche al ser reconstruido su cuerpo, era cierto que su talento había mejorado y era cierto que su cultivación llego a Cuerpo Rango 6.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, sin escapatoria, sin aliados, sin milagros. Aun no había peleado y ya la guerra estaba perdida.

Pero… este miedo, este miedo es demasiado similar a aquella vez, aquella vez el no creía que habría una solución. Solo esperaba un milagro, la desesperación se había apoderado de él pero… al final había una forma de escapar, una forma de lograrlo. Recordando esto Exe recupera la compostura y mantiene una figura firme mirando a Donatello. La esperanza está frente a él, solo debe tomarla.

—Me pregunto yo ¿Cuándo fue robado el ojo? ¿Cómo pude yo robarlo sin contar con el dinero o la habilidad? ¿A quién contacté para robarlo? No he salido del castillo en un largo tiempo ¿Cuándo es que el ojo fue obtenido? No me parece que haya sido mucho tiempo —pregunta sin inmutarse Exe sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, nadie se esperaba que pudiera defenderse él solo. — ¿Cómo me habré enterado del ojo ya que no tengo acceso a esa información? ¿Cómo te enteraste del robo antes que otros? Muchos de los miembros del consejo se alarmaron mucho por tal noticia, parece ser que el contacto de esta audiencia llegó antes que una noticia tan urgente.

Sudor frío recorre por el cuello de los presentes que habían actuado con hostilidad contra Exe. Con tales preguntas pero ninguna respuesta demostraba que algo olía mal en esa acusación, al menos liberándolo por el momento de cualquier veredicto de culpa. No sólo eso, también la voz de Exe resonó con tanta confianza y poder que parecía increíble que un niño que no llegaba ni a medir 1.20 metros se portara con tal dignidad contra la acusación. Parecía mentira que hace unos momentos se notaba con facilidad su miedo.

—T-tú… te atreviste a contradecirme —rechina los dientes Donatello que está teniendo un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. Siendo humillado por tal basura enfrente de tanta gente estaba fuera de cualquier cosa que habría pensado que pasaría.

—Muéstrame pruebas de verdad, aun cuando no puedo probar como logré tener un salto tan grande, no puedes probar que he robado tal objeto con lógica. Tan solo insinuar que pude robarlo frente a los guardas es absurdo ¿O acaso insinúas que los guardias reales son una basura?

No solo su hermano, el mediocre, lo había humillado, había dirigido el rencor de los guardas hacia él, menudo insulto era insinuar que un debilucho hubiera robado frente a sus narices. El enojo en su cara no podría ser más evidente, completamente rojo con su párpado temblando y una vena resaltando en su frente de tanta presión.

— ¡Cállate basura! —antes que alguien pudiera responder Donatello corre hacia Exe que estaba a unos pasos de él.

Donatello había cubierto de Qi su puño, este Qi giraba en espiral accionando el aire alrededor, con la disminución de la resistencia aérea podía atacar con mayor velocidad. Donatello cultiva el Dao del aire, no ha obtenido muchos resultados pero teniendo ya tiempo de entrar a fase del Qi un golpe de este estilo podría resultar en una herida muy severa para Exe.

Pero ello no perturba en lo más mínimo al ojiazul. En sus ojos desde el momento que Donatello inició su ataque solo veía que se movía lentamente, esto lo sorprendió bastante que la percepción mejorada solo podía ser obtenida a partir de ser parte del grado de Fundación. Al rodear de Qi resonando por los pilares de fundación podía acelerar el pensamiento a la vez que los ojos veían con mayor claridad.

En cambio, en contra de la lógica común, Exerux no solo había desarrollado sus órganos internos con el método de cultivación de la Materia Pura, también sus órganos externos habían sido mejorados en roce a la perfección, nadie del grado de Cuerpo había logrado algo similar ni siquiera los genios que van en contra de "la voluntad del cielo"

Tal ataque con el pensamiento rápido de Exe parecía un chiste, su cuerpo respondía perfectamente. Para probar Exe juega con sus dedos mientras lo mira asombrado comparándolos con la velocidad que se mueve Donatello. Cualquier persona que lo viera actuando como un bobo se preguntaría que hace en medio de una pelea tras darle una patada en la posterior.

—Jé —solo susurra Exe contento, en verdad había ganado mucho gracias a X. En su mente ya confiaba completamente en lo que le había dicho.

Sin demorar más Exe camina detrás de Donatello que aun se movía como una tortuga, se sentía como 8 segundos pero apenas había pasado 1. Tras colocarse tras él da una patada al talón de su hermano a la vez que golpea su pecho hacia atrás para estrellarlo contra el suelo con una gran fuerza. El impacto no había sido nada pequeño, incluso se había formado una pequeña grieta en el suelo.

—Gack —escupe saliva Donatello con los ojos púrpura bastante abiertos, apenas podía procesar que acababa de pasar.

Todos, incluyendo Xiao Baocai, tenían una cara llena de perplejidad, ¿Esa es la velocidad que un chico de 10 años en Cuerpo Rango 6 podía obtener? Muchos del grado de Qi se apenarían de tan solo tratar de compararse con la velocidad que demostró Exe. No solo eso, cada Rango de Cuerpo es 50% más fuerte que el otro, mientras que de Cuerpo Rango 6 a Qi Rango 1 se es 200% más fuerte, la diferencia no es para nada pequeña, si a esto agregas técnicas de Qi podría decirse que es 6 veces más fuerte. Pero Exerux solo con un movimiento había tirado a Donatello contra el suelo sin que pudiera levantarse.

—Yo… perdón hermano, no pensaba que esa caída fuera a ser tan dura —se rasca la cabeza con una cara preocupada mientras parpadea varias veces.

Tu hermana no iba a pensar que la caída fuera tan dura ¿Cómo puedes hacer tal cosa sin darte cuenta?, todos se quedaron aun más callados con tales palabras más densas.

Donatello había ya dejado su estado de shock mirando con furia y humillación a Exe, había llegado demasiado lejos ¿Cómo era eso posible? Obviamente él no obtuve ningún recurso de alto grado. Pero tras escuchar las palabras de Exe no pudo aguantar más, la ira dentro de él lo consumía forzando con el Qi del ambiente a pararse.

Pequeñas llamas comenzaban a salir de los poros del pecho de Donatello. Esto debía causarle demasiado dolor, pero en ese momento no podía sentirlo, el odio dentro de él le había nublado sus sentidos. La ropa de monje se había quemado con las llamas exponiendo un ojo pegado en su pecho. ¡El ojo de un Charizard! Al parecer había tratado de absorberlo pero como no tenía el poder suficiente eso le habría llevado su tiempo por lo que decidió unirlo a su cuerpo donde nadie sospecharía.

El viento avivaba las llamas congregándolas en su puño, en ese momento con el Qi de fuego de el ojo de Charizard debía ser por lo menos 12 veces más fuerte que cualquiera de Cuerpo Rango 6, algo impresionante para alguien de Qi Grado 1.

Exe traga saliva, no por miedo, por ver que tanto la piel de Donatello se quemaba desde donde estaba incrustado el ojo de Charizard. Sus órganos podrían ser afectados por tal impacto al forzar tal poder. Decidido un destello congrega en sus ojos mientras evade el puño que se dirige a su rostro al tener una postura con las rodillas ligeramente inclinadas desliza sus pies posándose tras Donatello.

Pero el Dao del aire no decepciona a sus practicantes, la velocidad de Donatello era exprimida al máximo por la más básica de las técnicas de ese Dao "Concepto del viento" le permitía controlar el espacio del viento a su favor acelerando todo movimiento que el realizara.

Exe siente el calor afectarle por lo que comienza a sudar, la cámara lenta por algún motivo no funcionaba pero él seguía siendo rápido. Más poder no significaba control, podía ser veloz y hábil pero apenas había obtenido tal cambio en su cuerpo, su mente no estaba adaptada a tal.

Los golpes de Donatello aumentan su tempo pero Exerux no se queda detrás, inclusive cada vez se le hace más fácil controlar el flujo de la batalla. Pero eso no era por él. La Materia Pura giraba por sus meridianos conectando el Dantian, el Qi del ambiente es absorbido por la piel de Exe, cosa que solo debería ser posible al tener un Bond con un Pokémon.

"Esto es…" Exe abre sorprendido los ojos, una técnica de combate ¿Grado Cuerpo?, cada vez que se asciende por un grado de cultivación a otro se obtiene una técnica personalizada conforme al Dao que uno tenga; en la mayoría de los casos se obtiene la misma pero el camino del Dao puede variar por lo que las técnicas se adaptan a la creencia personal de ese Dao. Concepto del viento es la más común de ellas al ascender a Qi por los practicantes del Dao del aire.

Pero es imposible, en grado Cuerpo no hay técnicas que vengan ya que no hay una ascensión como tal. Aún con esta creencia la realidad es aparente ante Exe, cada vez él era más poderoso y veloz.

" _Momentum_ " decide llamar en su mente a la técnica, entre más se alarga la pelea más fuerte se sentía.

— ¡Argh! —un aullido de dolor saca de sus pensamientos a Exe que ya solo evadía por instinto,

Su hermano ya se encontraba quemado de la piel hasta los hombros, era muy peligroso para él. Con otro deslizamiento de sus pies se coloca detrás de él y golpea con la mano abierta su nuca dejándolo inconsciente, terminando así la activación forzada del Qi del ojo de Charizard.

Todos los adultos no habían reaccionado antes que Exe, solo habían pasado 30 segundos pero con todo Donatello había sido derrotado en 30 segundos… ¡Con un movimiento!

Tanta diferencia teórica de poder pero ninguna ventaja dejó en shock a los adultos que no pudieron impedir que Donatello siguiera lastimándose, no pudieron salir de ese estado hasta que la batalla terminó. El silencio reinaría si no fuera por Exe que respiraba agitadamente, estaba muy cansado tras el corto combate.

—Lleven de inmediato a mi hijo con el médico real, ¡Ahora! —proclama el rey retomando su compostura.

Sin dudarlo varios guardas alzan a Donatello, sin dudar en Exe ya por tener el ojo con su ladrón frente a ellos urgen el paso. Maximillianus mira con sentimientos encontrados a su hijo pero aparte la mirada, tenía que asegurar la salud de su otro hijo, era más urgente.

—Ven aquí muchacho —le toma por el brazo el consejero Baocai a Exe sin dejarle una oportunidad para escapar.

— ¿Eh? Pero si yo no he hecho nada, el solo se lastimó, tu lo viste ¡Todo lo vieron! —grita desesperadamente Exe mientras es arrastrado, tratando de oponerse patéticamente. —Waaa ¡Auxilio! —agita los brazos sin darse cuenta que no hay motivos por los cuales debería estar en un problema.

Xiao Baocai no dice nada y lo lleva a la parte trasera del castillo, el jardín real. Dentro de él se cultivan pokémon para las próximas generaciones, al ser recién nacidos y creciendo junto a los Greydart no tenían el odio que la mayoría de los Pokémon guardaban hacia los humanos.

—Elige un Pokémon, el que te llame tu corazón —susurra con un tono contento el encapuchado.

Exe se queda mirándolo con un pequeño moco asomándose su nariz y con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Un Pokémon? ¿Ahora mismo… podía ser un Bonder?

Sin decir más corre a perseguir los Pokémon que solo huyen asustados por el repentino cambio de estar en silencio a que venga un humano desconocido a querer apachurrarlos.

Tras un buen rato de perseguirlos Exe logra calmarse por lo cual los Pokémon reducen su grado de desconfianza. Camina alrededor evaluando que Pokémon llama su corazón.

Se acerca a una oveja azul de lana amarilla, un Mareep, lo acaricia y éste responde pegando su cabeza contra su mano. Piensa en algo que es parte de él y que él es parte de ello. "Una solución, para todo hay una solución" se dice constantemente en sus pensamientos.

Varias ondas de energía giran en forma circular rodeando a la mano que toca a Mareep… para ser destruidas como cristales sin ningún aviso.

— ¿F-fallé? —tiembla ligeramente Exe, no podía creerlo.

Sin embargo eso no lo desanima y continúa buscando. Lo intenta con un Zubat, con un Purrloin, con un Growlithe, con un Bulbasaur y con un Ducklet pero en todas las ocasiones falla. Muchos pensamientos de que es a lo que pertenece y que pertenece a él afloran en cada contacto.

Sigue así continuamente ya sin pensar en el lazo, intenta desesperadamente ser un Bonder fallando en todas las ocasiones, ninguna de ellas es exitosa.

La desesperación es aún mayor que antes, eso no era nada normal, aun sin sentir un lazo se puede forzar si el Pokémon no es hostil y es un bebé como los presentes. Pero aun cuando son cariñosos con Exe ninguno es enlazado. ¿Será que en realidad si es alguien mediocre que ni puede convertirse en un Bonder oficial?

Pero recuerda las palabras que le dijeron "Aun cuando el miedo te invada, la esperanza siempre está ahí para que la tomes"

Tras calmarse a lo lejos mira un Pokémon alejado de los demás, verde y parecido a un perro, sus líneas amarillas con forma de rayo delatan su tipo eléctrico. Electrike. Exe no sabe cuando se dirigió hacia él pero cuando se da cuenta ya colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del Pokémon.

"Este es un regalo extra, para compensar la maldición" Se escucha la voz de X dentro de la cabeza de Exe. Después de ello las luches que giraban alrededor de la mano de Exe regresan pero ahora con mucha mayor velocidad.

La luz destella de tal manera que Xiao Baocai no puede evitar a sorprenderse nuevamente aun cuando se preparó mentalmente con anterioridad para evitar un nuevo shock provocado por ese chico torpe.

Electrike había formado exitosamente un lazo con él. Exe había encontrado lo que es parte de él y que él es parte de… Esperanza, la había tomado, porque no siempre habrá una solución, se tiene que crear con la Esperanza.

Sonríe Exe a Electrike y lo continúa acariciando.

Electrike muerde a Exe.

Exe sonríe feliz.

Exe sonríe con tranquilidad.

Exe sonríe…

Exe…

Exe grita de dolor.

— ¡Tu hermanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —exclama moviendo el brazo mordido de arriba para abajo intentado aventar al Pokémon eléctrico que tiene una mirada furiosa.

Nivel de lazo con Electrike: 1/10.

Fin del capítulo 1.

Siguiente capítulo: Ruina.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ruina

**_Capítulo 2: Ruina._**

Despierto como siempre, con una cara indiferente, incluso cara de una persona aburrida podrías decir. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy sonriendo? No digas tonterías, no es como si creyera que un sueño fuera a ser real. Yo Gameru (Pronunciación: Gueimeru) Grimwall no creo en cuentos de hadas.

—Haaa, que cosa más boba soñé —suspiro condescendientemente, si alguien supiera que mi mente produjo tal fantasía de que soy un elegido arruinaría mi imagen.

Me despierto tranquilamente aun con la misma cara de aburrido, me lavo la cara mirándome al espejo para comprobar que ya no tengo esa estúpida sonrisa. Miro mis ojos, un negro y el otro rojo… como sí de un chuunibyou, solo un niño se emocionaría teniendo tal apariencia. Procuro arreglar mi cabello un poco peinándome pero de frente un mechón se rehúsa a mantenerse abajo por lo tanto lo dejo aunque desafine mi cabello negro.

Sin prestar atención coloco mi traje de comandante, las hombreras de oro pesan en mi frágil cuer… espera ¿no pesan?, extraño. Normalmente estos ornamentos que representan a mi academia de entrenamiento táctico para la milicia son demasiado para mí, tanto que debo quitármelas cuando termina el horario de clases.

Extrañado abrocho el chaleco azul del uniforme, por debajo se ve una camisa a botones negra, a veces encuentro extraña esta ropa tan apretada pero se supone que es un diseño ancestral. Dejo de pensar en nimiedades y mejor me concentro en lo que va a contener el examen para graduarme.

Con tan solo 10 años, voy a graduarme en lo que cualquier estratega militar termina al menos a los 18 años. No es como si fuera gran cosa, solo es demasiado fácil aprenderse tales cosas, mi comprensión es muy alta por lo que rápidamente formulo una contramedida contra cualquier táctica que se me presente. Nadie juega ajedrez conmigo por eso… deprimente.

Tomo un maletín que siempre es molesto de llevar por mi cuenta… ¿Eh? Es… ligero.

¿Sera qué?

Niego con la cabeza constantemente, algo atípico de mi hacer un gesto tan infantil, no debe ser verdad solo fue un sueño para cambiar la rutina, seguramente se me metió algo de Qi y ya. Sí, debe ser eso, el Qi… que extraño es ese concepto. Muchas veces me pregunto cómo sería el mundo sin esos odiosos cultivadores que pueden ignorar las estrategias para ganar una guerra.

Tan solo pensar en esos cultivadores me da rabia, mi complexión de Yin en un hombre destruyó mi futuro para ser un cultivador con un cuerpo más frágil que el promedio, aún cuando termine de cultivar el cuerpo no podría ser hasta pasado los 20 años. Mediocre, tan solo pensar que por nacimiento no puedo ser cultivador sea considerado alguien mediocre por esos cabeza hueca me da rabia.

—Mounstros —digo a lo bajo con una mirada decepcionada.

Continuo caminando con un suspiro mientras dos Mightyena caminan a mi lado, leales lobos que fueron designados por mi clan, Grimwall. Segundos solo por la realeza, protegidos por ese tal Xiao Bakura, no culpo a Xiao Bakura, no solo me aseguró un puesto en la milicia otorgando influencia política para mi clan, sino que también es muy bueno pensando, como el clan Xiao no influye tanto a través de los mares decidieron enviar a sus mounstros que asignan realeza que esté de acuerdo con su ideología.

Quien se le haya ocurrido eso debe ser un genio, bueno puede que no, solo utilizan la ley de la jungla para impedir la ley de la jungla ¿Tiene sentido? Originalmente los cultivadores seguían la ideología del Poochyena come al Snubull, los fuertes se hacen más fuertes mientras que los débiles se quedan más débiles.

Una excusa para reunir a las masas a favor del clan Xiao, hacer que los débiles tengan lealtad al clan, que su nombre de miedo por tanta gente que han matado o encarcelado de acuerdo a sus leyes. Lo peor es que… son demasiado justos, no me parece que se aprovechen para nada de su poder ¿Cómo puede ser siquiera eso real?, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que desde hoy empieza la caída de su poder, ese maldito sueño ¿Será verdad?

Si es verdad, ¿Qué pasará con Xiao Bakura?, le debo tanto y lo odio, pero a la vez me desagrada, tengo poder ahora, no propio, pero la influencia que abarco no es para nada pequeña. Una propuesta de mis exámenes permitió a los guardias reales rescatar a la princesa sin ninguna baja, estoy orgulloso de ello, Xiao Bakura fue el que aconsejó utilizarla, me sorprendió al principio que leyera los resultados de una academia, pero tiene sentido, para expandir una influencia es mejor ir contra las mentes jóvenes.

Si solo fuera un cultivador sería perfec…

Aprieto el puño, de nuevo esas estupideces.

Con una cara indiferente salgo de mi habitación de la academia Kennedy, fundada por la realeza Kennedy, originalmente siendo un clan. Orgullosa por mantenerse en pie por 100 años. Orgullosa por sacar prodigios que influyen a todo el país de los Clanes Unidos de Anaurica. Serán realeza los Kennedy, pero solo porque C.U.A tiene designado 20 de esos mounstros que son los Xiao, es un país grande, los Kennedy son un clan relativamente débil, pero son los mejores comerciantes y militares del país, añadiendo la protección de los Xiao, dan miedo.

Sigo caminado protegido de los dos fieles canes, mucha gente susurra apuntándome pensando que no los veo, lo noto sin dudarlo, siempre es así. De vez en cuando una que otra niña de 12 o 13 años pasa sonrojada mirándome, pero nadie se acerca de más por los Pokémon a mi lado.

—Jajaja, cara inútil ¿Cómo te la estás pasando? —un tipo idiota con cabello rubio al ras se ríe estando frente mío de 20 años estudiando una maestría en combate, Eclaire Dulahan.

Llevando el mismo uniforme que yo pero menos apretado con algunos símbolos Daoistas para absorber el Qi, alguien del nivel de Fundación. En verdad no lo hace mal, normalmente a los 22 años es el promedio en CUA (Pronunciación: Quiua) para llegar a ese nivel, demasiado alto en verdad, no se compara al alarmante nivel de Anaeraska pero allá las condiciones son muy duras y hay demasiada muerte. Países del sur como Venece, Mexicali, Coroma, Arlentio, Costa Rica, Ecuazar, Perú y Chia tienen un promedio de los 28 años, para nada cerca.

Mi mirada se turna en una de odio, este idiota viene a molestar de nuevo, entro en guardia mientras mis Pokémon gruñen, de nivel Madurez Rango 4 (Nivel 24) no son poca cosa, no sirven para el exterior de la ciudad, pero para protegerme deberían bastar.

Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, ese tarado con 3 Pokémon de Madurez Rango 6 es un genio a su madera, que yo me gradué antes le da envidia por lo que solo me quiere ver caer.

—Je, no te enojes, si pones esas caras vas a tener arrugas, no vas a quererlas en tu piel perfecta ¿O sí?

Escupe al suelo debajo de mis pies, mis Pokémon gruñen con la guardia en alto, un Ludicolo aparece por detrás usando hidropulso a uno de ellos mientras que un Ambipom con sorpresa aturde al otro. Sorprendidos mis Pokémon no pueden ni defenderse ¿Cómo van a defenderme?, sin que mi mirada pueda seguir su movi… espera, puedo ver su movimiento de Eclaire, parece como si caminara normalmente, antes no podía seguir a cualquiera que esté en el grado de Fundación. ¿Qué es esto?

Instintivamente dirijo mis manos a mi estómago para luego recibir un fuerte puñetazo, logro bloquearlo pero de todos modos recibo el impacto, había sido demasiado para mí alguien de nivel Cuerpo 1… espera, estoy en nivel de Cuerpo Rango 6. ¿No fue un sueño?

Aun cuando mi cultivación ascendió, me tiro al suelo sin aire, trato de respirar pero es como si la piel de mi garganta se hubiera pegado. Mantengo la calma y me concentro, la tal… Materia Pura, ese misterio ¿Líquido? Fluye por mis meridianos y oxígeno es absorbido por mi piel, demasiado extraño, puedo respirar de nuevo pero me mantengo en el suelo, duele. Si no fuera porque bloqueé podía haberme roto una costilla cuanto menos, un golpe casual me dejó inhabilitado aun con todo este nuevo poder. Esa es la gran diferencia entre Cuerpo y Fundación.

Eclaire me mira incrédulo, en su mente, ese golpe podría haberme dejado en coma por un buen tiempo en el hospital, con testigos comprados de que fue alguien del exterior planeaba algo. Lo sé ya que alrededor de mí hay personas que tienen la misma cara de sorprendidos, son personas que a mi paso me miran con cara de odio por no ser cultivador pero de todos modos tengo más poder que ellos.

Seguro que planeaba dejarme inconsciente para culpar a un espía enemigo, cualquier cosa, porque me odia obviamente. Fingir inocencia, si le echo la culpa podría simplemente recurrir a testigos para hacer creer a la gente que solo lo inculpo ya que tengo una enemistad con él, reduciendo la credibilidad en mí.

El Mightyena que no se encuentra aturdido, a pesar de obtener estado de confusión, aúlla, no solo para subirse el ataque, también para alertar que estoy en problemas a los profesores. Muchos profesores, en su mayoría los que enseñan la cultivación, me odian, pero deben apegarse a las reglas ese aullido se escucha por toda la escuela. Me muerdo la lengua para escupir sangre al suelo, uno de mis dos perros me deja montarme en él. Utilizando protección sale corriendo para protegerme de cualquier ataque a distancia. El otro con doble equipo crea una copia ilusoria mientras corre.

Así es como logro escaparme. La sangre que dejé tenía impregnada algo de Qi, instintivamente puedo sacar Qi por esta Materia Pura pero supuestamente utilizar Qi de la sangre reduce tu potencial de cultivación. Ahora mismo no me importa, dejando esa marca puedo demostrar la culpa de Eclaire, por lo tanto valdrá la pena llevar ese maldito abajo, incluso es un precio muy bajo para mí.

Teniendo 3 Pokémon con lazo de nivel 5 le ha dado la mentalidad que la escuela le pertenece. Los Bonder al realizar un contrato con un Pokémon expanden su potencial de cultivación por cada nivel que tengan de lazo, contando desde el cuerpo aunque no se haga un lazo se necesita un nivel 8 para ascender a Qi nivel 2 por ejemplo, o en otro caso 4 lazos nivel 2 para llegar a ese nivel. Puedes contratar un sexto Pokémon pero solo te dará 1 nivel de potencial por cada 2 de lazo.

No entiendo como carajos esos 3 Pokémon pueden llegar a ser amigos contra alguien tan idiota e impulsivo. Suspiro mirando las heridas de mis Pokémon, el que llevo montado solo está cansado de correr pero el otro está quemado e incluso recibió daño mientras escapaba. Necesitaré usar dinero para curarlos. Sí yo fuera un Bonder al menos tendría un lazo nivel 7 con ellos a mi parecer.

Continúo hasta la enfermería de la academia. Allí el Mightyena en el que estaba montando se tira al suelo cansado y el otro se queda en el pasillo respirando entrecortadamente. Están en mal estado.

Mi lengua, misteriosamente, había regenerado a herida que tenía por lo cual no sería sospechoso que me mordí. Dirijo el flujo de a Materia Pura para herirme ligeramente de gravedad pero que se pueda curar con algunas hierbas básicas, superficialmente. Al ver mi estado la enfermera, pelirroja con uniforme rosa, suspira y me ayuda a apoyarme para tirarme a la cama. Un Audino empieza a usar rayo cura y campana alivio para atenuar las heridas de mis Pokémon, se dice que en tiempos ancestrales eso era útil, pero ahora el Qi del ambiente limita las curaciones por tu nivel de poder, incluso si usas una curación muy seguido cada vez será más débil.

Audino reduce el daño de la quemadura, mi Pokémon estará bien si no se mueve mucho. La enfermera prepara unas píldoras y se las da a mi Pokémon que se queda dormido. Debería estar bien en un rato. Seguido de ello, sin hablarme, me unta en el abdomen un líquido algo pegajoso que cura la herida que me auto provoqué.

Cuando nota bien mi cuerpo descubre que tengo unos abdominales marcados, yo también me sorprendo por mí condición no hago ejercicio seguido, al parecer la Materia Pura también refinó a este nivel mis músculos, aunque los de mis brazos no se notan tanto…

Ella se sonroja, no solo mi cara era de un chico de 15 años, ahora con mi altura agregando los músculos y mi actitud madura deja de verme como un niño. Sonrío a lo bajo, sus movimientos son más torpes como si estuviera ligeramente paralizada, ella se ve joven seguramente está en entrenamiento debería tener unos 17.

—H-he terminado —dice rápidamente con los brazos juntos con fuerza a su cuerpo, antes no me hablaba por mi mala fama, pero ahora traga saliva al ver mi cara indiferente con mi cuerpo sin camisa. —P-puedes descansar, y-yo, iré a revisar unas píldoras y pociones que encargamos a los alquimistas.

Tras el escape de la enfermera Audino me cuida, a pesar de ser un Pokémon para curar su nivel no es bajo por lo que confío completamente en él. Además que hay muchas aulas de profesores curanderos por lo cerca. Solo un idiota causaría problemas en esta área. Sería su ruina.

Me acuesto bien en la cama mirando al techo, parecía increíble, ese sueño… era verdadero.

Suspiro dejando que mi cabello negro, ahora desordenado, me cubra los ojos. Tanto ridículo que había recibido, llamado mediocre al ser de Cuerpo rango 1, demonio por mis ojos tan raros, corrupto por tener tan influencia por mi inteligencia sin poder para respaldarlo. Ahora mismo todo ha cambiado. Ahora mismo soy un genio, no de los mayores genios que a mi edad hay varios en Cuerpo rango 6, aunque no se la razón… creo que puedo ganarle a cualquiera que no sea de grado Qi.

Un nuevo mundo se abre para mí, pensando ya en mi plan de cultivación ¿Qué Dao escogeré? ¿Debo ya hacer un contrato con mis dos Pokémon? Idea tras idea llega, plan tras plan, congregar el Qi para crear un Pilar dentro de mi Dantian, al formar 12 pilares, 4 en cada Dantian, derretirlos en una esfera perfecta llegando al grado de Núcleo… sin evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se muestra en mi rostro aun cubierto por mi cabello.

Hoy empieza todo.

Espero por media hora a lo que llega uno de los profesores, Henry November, le explico la situación del conflicto pero sin dirigirme siquiera la mirada anota todo lo que le digo. De alguna forma u otra me irrita demasiado.

Tan solo despidiéndose y asegurándome que mi caso será revisado se retira con prisa. No puedo evitar apretar los dientes, algo va mal.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto, saltándome clases, podía excusarme diciendo que estaba heridos además que no había problema perder unas cuantas clases en mi caso. Como la gente seguía en clases no me encuentro con nadie. Sí alguien estuviera cerca de mí se asustaría al sentir el aura de irritación que exudo, en mi mente ya varios escenarios de cómo Eclaire se libraría de cualquier consecuencia ya se estaban aclareciendo. Joder, ¿qué clase de porquería es ésta?

Entro de nuevo a mi habitación, siento como si un día entero hubiera pasado ya con solo este incidente. Me tiro en la cama para mirar a mis Mightyena y sonrío. Ellos están aquí. Igual los de mi clan me valoran, cuanto menos no me menosprecian, son un clan que creen en la meritocracia y con mis logros no he tenido ningún problema con adaptarme a él. Aún sin ello también soy un niño con tan solo que me fuera bien para ser alquimista asistente no echarían nada en cara. La eficiencia es la clave.

Pero estoy atrapado aquí, con un montón de idiotas que creen que resolverán todo con su poder. ¿Por qué demonios creen eso?

—Tch —chasqueo mi lengua estando molesto. La presencia de los Xiao también reafirma la ley de la jungla, los que tienen poder determinan las reglas, el ganador es el rey y el perdedor un ladrón.

Me sorprende que no se hayan aliado con algún para matarme, claro que estoy protegido pero que no me hayan dado respeto por este incidente demuestra que algo apesta. No soy un arma poderosa pero soy un arma demasiado útil, los enemigos de los Grimwall y los enemigos de los Kennedy no están contentos con mi existencia.

Doy otro gran suspiro, que estrés. Acaricio la cabeza de los perros siniestros y me levanto de la cama. Miro fijamente a mis compañeros con una sonrisa. Es verdad, hoy seré un Bonder, también podré tener poder de combate como mis enemigos.

Cierro los ojos mientras mantengo las manos en la cabeza de ambos Pokémon, energía empieza a girar alrededor de donde hay contacto. Los círculos continúan su movimiento con rapidez pero cuando está a punto de formare un contrato esa energía se rompe como cristal.

Confundido pongo una cara impropia de mí, ¿No pude hacer contrato? Pero si esos dos Pokémon tienen una fuerte amistad conmigo. Ah, intenté contratar a ambos a la vez, seguro fue eso.

Respirando hondamente vuelvo a colocar mi mano en la cabeza de un Mightyena. Repitiendo el mismo proceso ahora brilla mucho más la energía que gira constantemente. Sonrío por que el contrato está casi terminado. Esa sonrisa desaparece con el resultado: Fallé.

Otra vez se rompe como el cristal. Esto… esto no es normal. Algo externo no me deja hacer contrato ¿Por qué?

Cierro los ojos tratando de concentrarme. Recordando un pasaje de un libro muy antiguo, los rumores dicen que fue creado en la época que la humanidad empezó a establecer de nuevo.

Mewtwo, un Pokémon artificial creado por los humanos ancestrales, se había decepcionado mucho por el rumbo que tomó la humanidad. Al igual que Rayquaza puso un límite pero en este caso fue a todos los Pokémon del mundo. Si llegaba un humano a ser tan perfecto como para ser un peligro los Pokémon instintivamente rechazarían un contrato.

¿Qué?

N-no… puedo ser un Bonder. ¡No puedo ser un Bonder después de todo!

¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

¡¿Cómo X no supo esto!?

¿Acaso es tan idiota?

Mi enfado no disminuye en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo puede uno sentirse que el curandero te informe que no tienes una enfermedad estomacal para que luego te diga que es Cáncer?

Antes tenía esperanza de al menos volverme un Bonder a los 30, a los 50 llegar a Fundación y expandir un poco mi esperanza de vida. Pero ahora… nunca en mi vida podré llegar a más.

Rematar a un muerto.

Agregar sal a la herida.

Cortarle la cabeza a la presa.

Quitarle un dulce a un bebé para luego dejarlo desnudo.

¿Y si X lo hizo para burlarse de mi?

Mi respiración se agita, no puedo calmarme. Debería pensar racionalmente pero dentro de mi algo se forma. Hambre, tengo mucha hambre. Una pizca de mi racionalidad regresa con ese pensamiento así que me dirijo a la cafetería. Pido comida cara, esa comida contiene Qi de Pokémon grado Desarrollo. Tras una comida pienso más.

Debe haber algo más. Incluso puedo visualizar la caída de los Xiao al seguir ésta ley de la jungla. Designando reyes que los clanes no respetan pero respetan a la influencia de los Xiao. Solo llevará a la ruina.

—X, si me escuchas… eres un hijo de puta —susurro inclinándome para atrás en la silla.

Por algún motivo la silla se resbala y me caigo. Menos mal nadie vio eso, X, en verdad eres un gran hijo de puta. Me sobo mientras me paro y dirijo hacia mi cuarto. Debe haber algo que no veo, si las cosas fueran tan fáciles cualquiera podría salvar al mundo.

—Tch, aunque no me interesa nada de eso, X dijo que podría morir. Como el clan Xiao caerá ¿Tengo 15 años para impedir mi muerte? Tal vez menos —susurro mientras camino de brazos cruzados sin mirar enfrente.

Sigo caminando hasta que choco con alguien.

—Oh, disculpa —digo y sigo mi camino.

—Joven, espera un poco —me habla con quien choque, levanto la mirada para darme cuenta que es un señor con una corta barba y cabello gris.

—Oh, senior Xuan, junior muestra sus respetos —junto mis manos y hago una ligera reverencia, él es uno de los ancianos del clan Kennedy, uno de los dos encargados de la academia, su poder interno solo es inferior al director. Como soy de inferior rango tengo que llamarlo como senior.

—He sido de informado que has tenido… problemas con un alumno de la academia ¿Es eso cierto? —dice con una sonrisa pero sus ojos no sonríen, estoy acostumbrado a ese estilo de mirada, está evaluando mis reacciones.

—Sí, todo lo que he dicho fue anotado y contiene mi firma, por falta de tiempo no pude utilizar mi sello personal —contesto con una cara sin emociones, esa máscara nunca me faltará para tratar con otros.

—Hm —alza la ceja Xuan Kennedy, mi falta de reacción siempre le molesta. —Ya corroboramos la información, al parecer las burlas a su persona lo inclinaron a perder el control. En verdad deberías dejar de insultar a tales genios, tienen una personalidad orgullosa.

Utilizando toda la voluntad que tengo mantengo una cara indiferente, pero por dentro grito de rabia. Era obvio que Xuan estaba del lado de Eclaire. Incluso he sido regañado, esto no quedaría más que una discusión entre estudiantes. Lo peor es que como soy Qi Rango 6 agregando la Materia Pura no puedo demostrar con mis heridas que no fue un golpe libre de malas intenciones por solo ser molestado. No hay forma que pueda explicar mi cambio sin que perros como Xuan se me tiren encima, incluso podría ser tachado de espía.

—Hmp, nunca he insultado a una persona que no merece que siquiera le dirija la palabra, debería investigar mejor —solo digo dándome la vuelta sin despedirme.

Tras salir del rango de visión del anciano empiezo a correr con los puños apretados por el pasillo. Mis Mightyena siguen en mi habitación, cansados por los múltiples intentos de contrato se gastó casi toda su energía.

La sed de sangre fluye dentro de mí, una presión en mi cabeza se queja de lo injusto que es todo esto. ¡Permitir que alguien haga lo que quiera por solo ser un contacto! Como odio esta corrupción, al menos que se siguiera las reglas pero al tener poder Xuan puede hacer lo que quiera. Aun si voy con Xiao Bakura los testigos comprados testificarán en mi contra lo cual arruinará mi imagen afectando mi futuro como estratega y disminuyendo mi influencia. No tengo como defenderme.

—Xuan Kennedy, juro que arruinaré todos tus planes del futuro —solo puedo maldecir entre dientes.

Planes, tácticas y regímenes auto-impuestos para aprovechar mi nueva cultivación junto a mi carrera militar se forman dentro de mi cabeza. Le haré pagar, sí, le haré pagar.

Estoy tan metido en mi mente que no me doy cuenta que varios puñetazos se dirigen a mi cabeza.

Perdí el conocimiento.

Tras no se cuanto tiempo una cachetada me despierta, estoy tirado frente a un árbol en un bosque relativamente lejos de la academia. Mi cuerpo tiembla, estoy bastante herido de los músculos.

—Jooo, aquí tenemos nada menos que al digno Gameru Grimwall, estratega maestro en lo mejor de su vida —una voz que parece de un retrasado mental se regodea por mi apariencia.

De mi labio cae sangre, está partido. Toco con mi mano y cierro los ojos instintivamente por el dolor; mala idea, mis ojos también duele al cerrarlos, al parecer también están heridos junto a muchas partes de mi cuerpo. Seguramente están morados.

—Tenías que seguir siendo una mota de polvo en el ojo de Eclaire —declara una voz chillona que no parece de mujer.

—Basta, no venimos a platicar, ayúdenme a darle una paliza, no es divertido golpear a alguien inconsciente — por último una voz grave apura las cosas.

Ling, Han y Barbartos. 3 alumnos de la academia y el séquito de Eclaire. Con cultivaciones de Qi Rango 1, Qi Rango 3 y el pico de Qi Rango 6 respectivamente, Barbartos Housenhoward es el más peligroso ya que está a punto de ascender al grado de Fundación.

Solo escupo sangre al suelo tratando de levantarme. Ling, el de la voz chillona, se ríe con su cara de rata, Han solo sonríe con su cara gorda y ojos pequeños mientras que Barbatos me mira con una sonrisa sádica. Ese musculoso hombre de 23 años con piel oscura intimidaría a cualquiera, pero yo no soy un cualquiera.

Los miro con odio, no trato de aparentar una cara indiferente esta vez.

—Jefe, me adelantaré, ya sabe, dejar lo mejor para el final —dice entre risas Ling.

Ling procura Qi de fuego en su puño mientras se dirige con una velocidad de risa ¿En serio este es el poder de alguien de Qi? No parece siquiera que pasó por Cuerpo Rango 6. Cuando está a punto de golpearme sonrío y soltando toda mi frustración le golpeo en el pecho sin que pueda tocarme.

Pero calculo mal, su defensa es muy débil, o tal vez mi poder ofensivo es muy alto. Al golpear su pecho se escucha el crujir de huesos. Le he roto varias costillas, probablemente un órganos. En el peor de los casos lo he matado.

Perplejo me quedo paralizado mientras que Han retrae al inconsciente cara de rata. Han me mira furioso, había derrotado a su "hermano" frente a él, no solo eso, podía morir.

—P-parece que no ha sido herido de gravedad, solo unas cuantas costillas rotas —dice con miedo Han tras verificar la situación. Han tiembla mirándome, con ese poder de un puñetazo tan rápido y casual el no podría ser mi rival.

Tanto Han como Ling han llegado a su cultivación con recursos, su compresión de técnicas es pobre y su esfuerzo también. A pesar de ser de una cultivación buena no tienen mucho poder de combate.

En cambio Han con una velocidad que puedo ver se dirige a golpearme con un gancho. Mis ojos destellan con sus respectivos colores: Rojo y Negro. Sin siquiera pensar en cómo contraatacaré ya he respondido a su puño con el mío.

Un puñetazo demasiado veloz, demasiado potente… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una técnica de combate de grado Cuerpo? Al parecer X no nos dejó sin nada en las manos, esto es demasiado difícil de digerir. No hay ni un registro que alguien pueda utilizar una técnica de combate en grado Cuerpo, no se tiene el Qi. Pero la Materia Pura condensa el Qi en mis ligamentos y músculos para conseguir un movimiento tiránico en un instante.

" _Golpe temporal_ " decido nombrarlo, la sensación de usar tal técnica es como detener el tiempo para realizar un golpe de cualquier estilo.

Nuevamente el sonido de que algo se rompe llena al silente bosque. El brazo de Barbartos se ha roto. Pero tampoco he quedado en una buena condición. No puedo mover el brazo y siento una quemadura debajo de la piel por utilizar la técnica. Pero vale la pena para poder derrotar el golpe de alguien de Qi Rango 6.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —susurra con los ojos rojos Barbartos, nunca había sido humillado tanto, un niño de 10 años le ha roto el brazo.

Sin pensar más huyo del lugar. Es imposible aun con esta técnica ganar un 2vs1. Lo mejor es huir mientras hay confusión.

Mi plan funciona, tengo alrededor de 10 segundos de ventaja en lo que Barbartos calma su mente y convence a Han para superar su miedo. Comienza la persecución.

Corro hasta que no puedo más. Mis piernas duelen horrible, habían sido heridas para que no escapara de ninguna forma tras despertar. Estimulo a la Materia Pura para que cure mis heridas pero no es muy efectiva. Ni siquiera tengo Qi además que estoy corriendo así que es lo mejor que puedo esperar. Por lo menos puedo seguir corriendo.

Pero la suerte no se encuentra a mi lado. Tras tanto correr en un lugar desconocido para mí llego a un acantilado, bajo él hay un río. Lo peor es que Barbartos ya me ha alcanzado pese a mi alta velocidad. Parece que consumió mucho Qi para seguirme el paso.

Se prepara para atacarme, debo igual atacar ahora que Han se ha quedado atrás. De nuevo un puñetazo y ahora se dirige desde más lejos. Con mi otro brazo preparo otro Golpe Temporal.

Sin embargo el mismo truco no funcionará con la misma persona. Barbartos golpea al suelo. Su Dao de la tierra le permite utilizar un ataque de su Pokémon tipo tierra aún cuando no está presente para ser más secreta esta paliza que planeaban.

Barbartos utiliza Terratemblor. Una piedra sobresale del suelo que golpeo con fuerza si no recibiré mucho daño además de ser empujado por el acantilado. Mi golpe conecta al ataque lanzando un gran pedazo de roca a la frente de Barbartos.

Pero antes de poder regocijarme o ver que tanto he dañado a mi enemigo… caigo. Mi golpe chocando con el ataque me hace retroceder bastantes metros por el aire haciendo que caiga por el acantilado.

Todo pasa lentamente, veo las rocas que sobresalen en el río con temor. ¿Voy a morir?

Con la mirada fija en esas rocas choco contra el río.

Me he vuelto a desmayar.

¿Es esto el limbo, el infierno, el cielo?

Me pregunto a mi mismo cuando gano control sobre mi mente. Duele. Duele demasiado. El cielo está descartado por el momento. Trato de abrir los ojos pero veo borroso. Está oscuro. No puedo saber si es el limbo o el infierno.

Trato de mover mis manos, agua… sigo vivo, sigo en el río. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado?

Trato de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me responde. Muchos huesos rotos. Agujeros en los brazos y las piernas. Sorprendentemente solo puedo mover mi brazo con el que use golpe temporal para romper el de Barbartos.

Trato de hablar pero apenas puedo respirar. Mi única esperanza es meditar para curarme con el Qi junto con mi Materia Pura pero no soy un Bonder.

Una figura blanca borrosa con algo verde y rojo en la cabeza se aparece ante mí. Tierra, ahora mismo la corriente me llevó a tierra. Seguramente es un Pokémon. Extiendo mi mano y el Pokémon la toma. Su piel es muy suave que parece mentira.

Sin dudarlo comienzo a forma un contrato, cierro los ojos porque estoy muy cansado para ver el espectáculo de crear un lazo.

No me siento para nada feliz por sentir que el lazo va a ser efectivo. Todo por Eclaire, Xuan, Ling, Han y Barbartos... todos ellos me han causado un problema tras otro. De no ser por la Materia Pura ahora mismo estaría muero... no, no hubiera llegado a escapar. Hubiera Eclaire triunfado en herirme y humillarme con el golpe que desencadenó todo esto.

Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré. Los arruinaré.

Les voy a llevar a la Ruina. Todo lo que tengan dejará de ser. Morirán en desesperación. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina. Ruina.

Los arruinaré.

Sin darme cuenta mientras el lazo se termina el pasto a mi alrededor se marchita, como si algo absorbiera su vitalidad.

"Este es un regalo extra, para compensar la maldición" Se escucha la voz de X dentro de mi cabeza. Muy gracioso, podrías habérnoslo dicho antes. Pero X me dio un Pokémon que desafía lo que hizo Mewtwo. Estoy salvado por ello ahora puedo curarme antes de morir desangrado o por infección.

Pierdo el conocimiento nuevamente. El Ralts se queda mirándome con una expresión de odio sin que me dé cuenta. El peor de los lazos… lazo nivel 1, a punto de odiarme el Pokémon.

Tampoco me doy cuenta que detrás de los arbustos hay un Machop que le falta el cerebro, algo lo había comido. Ralts ignorándome se limpia la sangre de su boca en el río. Al parece Ralts no era el Pokémon que X designó para mí. Pero no me enteré de ello hasta muchos años después…

Fin del capítulo 2.

Siguiente capítulo: Buena suerte.


	4. Capítulo 3: Buena suerte

**Capítulo 3: Buena suerte.**

¡Karla aquí!, mucha gente cree que la buena suerte llega a los que hacen buenas cosas, pero yo aún haciendo travesuras tengo mi buena suerte. Aún con esto para dejarles un poco de cara no desmiento nada cuando dicen eso.

.

.

Nota: Karla habla en tercera persona a pesar que la narración es en primera persona, en excepción cuando describe una acción que realiza en el momento.

— Y entonces he sido bendecida —digo tranquilamente tomando una taza de té. Veo como todos miran sin palabras a Karla, algunos dudando de lo que Karla acaba de decir, otros queriendo saber sobre lo que Karla se refiere y los ocultando sus rostros en sus manos por lo que Karla dijo.

Las palabras de Karla no llegan a nadie, tomó otro sorbo de té, está muy bueno. Mi mirada seria sin brillo no deja ver ninguna de las intenciones de Karla, estos ojos rosas de Karla llenos de intensidad se opacan cuando estoy con los ancianos. Sabios de grado de cultivación Alma, cuando se enojan dan mucho miedo, no me dejan mover haciendo que Karla sienta todo su cuerpo presionado por algo invisible.

Una caña de bambú se deja caer al llenarse de agua produciendo un sonido al chocar contra una roca. Una fuente oriental se encuentra en el patio para promover la relajación aclarando la mente a la hora de meditar. ¡La meditación es importante! Karla medita constantemente por que es una sacerdotisa.

¡Qué calor hace! Si Karla no estuviera con los ancianos ajustaría el apretado traje de miko. La túnica blanca con listones rojos por las mangas tejidas en un patrón para atraer el Qi está muy apretada del pecho de Karla, esta larga falda roja hace picar la piel de Karla con tanto calor. Karla desearía que estuviera en su cuarto leyendo. Doy un suspiro interno mientras sigo esperando la respuesta de los ancianos.

—Miko Shoukan, con respecto a ser bendecida… ¿a qué se refiere? —un anciano con barbilla puntiaguda, larga barba y cabello gris largo le pregunta a Karla. El líder del templo Ma Chinsei.

—He obtenido un material sagrado dentro de mi cuerpo —tomo otro sorbo de té tranquila mente. "Karla tiene el don de la palabra" pienso mientras afirmo con la cabeza internamente.

Los ancianos se quedan de piedra ante las palabras de Karla… ¿He dicho algo raro? Solo Karla fue bendecida por la Materia Pura… Mmm pongo mi dedo en mis labios internamente mientras pienso que he dicho mal. Material sagrado… en mi cuerpo…

—Kehum —el anciano Chinsei finge toser para llamar la atención de los ruborizados ancianos. —Miko Shoukan —ahora que me fijo el anciano Chinsei parece tener un tono de piel ligeramente más rojo. —Este "material" ¿Fue insertado por alguna parte in… i-in…? —el líder duda en seguir preguntando a Karla, ¿por qué dudara tanto? — ¿I-inferior? —al final dice.

—Para nada, la bendición fue por contacto en la cabeza con el dedo —digo con una voz monótona. Woa… Karla seria es tan genial, me ruborizo internamente.

Tras las palabras de Karla todos los ancianos liberan un suspiro de alivio. Que raros son ancianos, ojalá exploten. Les saco la lengua internamente.

—Jajajaja —suelta una fuerte risa inclinándose para atrás el anciano Chinsei, "Loco" pienso. —Habías preocupado a este viejo anciano de que había una fallado en la seguridad del templo, sí hubiera pasado eso Xiao Berlitz no me hubiera perdonado.

No dudo las palabras del líder, esa mujer da miedo. Tiempo, Karla siempre evade a esa bruja.

—Entonces, ¿Qué ha recibido?... Miko Shoukan —las palabras del sabio son dichas lentamente y con una pausa, va en serio.

—Materia Pura, un material que puede convertirse en cualquier tejido —con una expresión completamente seria sin ningún movimiento en mi rostro. —Por lo menos es lo que he llegado a concluir, con un bautismo a mi cuerpo que no solo mejoró mi potencial, también he llegado a la cultivación del pico de Cuerpo grado 6.

Murmullos se escucha alrededor de Karla. Todos dudan de Karla. Que tontos son. ¡Karla los humillará!

Sin dudarlo utilizo una de mis uñas para incrustarla en mi antebrazo, una herida se muestra dejando caer una gota de sangre. Cierro los ojos concentrándome, la Materia Pura gira a través los meridianos de Karla causando que la regeneración de Karla aumente bastante. Tras unos segundos la herida se cierra completamente.

Gritos de sorpresa, expresiones de alegría y caras de póker que Karla no puede leer son lo que se generan tras esta pequeña demostración. Jeje, Karla logró que se comieran sus palabras.

—Impresionante, sin utilizar Qi regenerarse, un material como éste podría revolucionar el campo de la Alquimia ¡La cantidad de vidas que podrían salvarse! —el líder del clan exclama contento pero tras unos segundos de pensarlo pone una cara seria. — ¡Está prohibido hablar de esto! Ninguno de los presentes le comunicará a nadie sobre este asunto, incluyendo a usted miko Shoukan. Es un asunto peligroso que podría ponerte en peligro. Ahora mismo tampoco sabemos si un demonio, pokémon o pecado te ha otorgado esta "Materia Pura".

—Al parecer ese ser quería que protegiera a las personas de un evento del futuro, solo protegerlo más no evitarlo, al parecer nadie tendrá el poder para evitarlo —Karla no puede revelar más, con tan solo pensar en decir sobre la caída de los Xiao Karla detecta a presencia de X en su cuello… Das miedo X.

Palabras más palabras, nuevas reglas, discusiones de cómo enfrentarnos al clan Tenore y demás formalidades aburridas, sino fuera porque estoy en modo sacerdotisa Karla ya se hubiera dormido.

Tranquila camino sin decir nada a nadie, no me despido de nadie, no es necesario. Para ellos Karla solo es una herramienta, no me gusta, pero Karla es una miko, Karla tiene que velar por el bien de la gente. Tras alejarme de todo suspiro aliviada, Karla no soporta estar en modo sacerdotisa es como mentirse.

Lamentablemente Karla no pude disfrutar más. Un anciano se dirige a Karla, al menos es el más agradable… Ma Josué es alguien que nació aquí mismo en Chia, casi todos los miembros del templo cambiaron su apellido a Ma y utilizaron el orden oriental para los nombres. Josué me cae bien porque educa a los niños de cosas básicas como literatura y matemáticas, quizá no es sobre cultivación que es algo que todo el mundo desea pero no es cualquier cosa ya que estos niños sin nada reciben algo valioso.

Yo, Karla, odio como es este mundo. Poder, lo único que todos desean, claro se puede tener poder siendo inteligente, incluso la mayoría de los Daos buscan en tener una iluminación de conocimiento sobre lo que uno cree… pero solo para tener más poder. ¿Quién decidió que los humanos fueran poderosos? Aun cuando no podemos compararnos con facilidad a los Pokémon es muy estúpido todo esto. Este mundo de perro come a perro… lo odio.

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos oscuros, no van con Karla. Una ligera sonrisa florece en mis labios a pesar que continuo con la mirada sin luz. Josué no es mala persona, la mayoría de los ancianos no lo son, solo son demasiado de este mundo. Puedo al menos sonreír sin mentirme al verlo, al menos él tiene algo que desafía el orden de este mundo.

—Miko Shoukan, no, Karla —sonríe también al ver la ligera sonrisa de Karla. Siempre lamenta como han sido forjadas la personalidad de las sacerdotisas, no soy la única pero antes era la única sin ningún tipo de cultivación. —Ahora que un sendero de cultivación se ha abierto ante ti, hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Sin tener permiso de cultivar tu cuerpo ni tener mucho conocimiento del mundo ahora estás en la oscuridad.

Josué extiende sus arrugadas manos, su barba café rodea su ancha barbilla con un cabello igualmente castaño pero ya algo pálido por el paso de los años, sus ojos grises irradian bondad. En verdad creo que él no desea nada malo a nadie, puedo confiar un poco en él, pero al final de cuentas tiene que responder antes las órdenes del líder del templo.

No digo nada, solo asiento ligeramente. Es verdad, Karla no sabe nada del mundo, Karla ha estado aquí desde que nació, ni siquiera sabe el motivo de que sea una sacerdotisa. Todas las sacerdotisas tienen algo especial pero solo a Karla se le impidió cultivar. Eso también dejó que Karla tuviera su propia voluntad, cuando veo las otras sacerdotisas Karla tiembla de miedo por dentro, esas marionetas sin vida… culpo a los ancianos pero a la vez sé que es algo necesario. Inhumano pero es por el bien ¿No?

Sigo a Josué, a veces las palabras están de más, por lo menos eso dicen los ancianos y han dejado demasiado en mente ello a las sacerdotisas. El templo posee muchos edificios tanto así que yo no lo llamaría templo, entramos a una capilla donde las personas comunes vienen a rezar por el perdón y reconciliación con los Pokémon. Dentro está el salón donde Josué enseña cada sábado a cualquiera que quiera aprender sobre literatura o matemáticas.

—Karla, el honorable líder me ha pedido que te enseñe todo sobre la cultivación, antes, como sabes, no se te permitía cultivar para evitarte la tentación no se te inculcó nada —hace una pausa y asiento para darle a entender que Karla comprende. —Ahora te explicaré todo lo que sé sobre la cultivación, no te puedo ayudar en crear y seguir tu Dao pero por lo menos no serás más alguien ignorante.

Para entender más tienes que saber una historia, inculcada por los Xiao y supuestamente solo llegó a su líder como una relevación ya que la humanidad se encontraba en un extraño estado. Tras la destrucción de humanos al planeta los Pokémon empezaron a revelarse ante todos, la destrucción fue deliberada por los más poderosos humanos ancestrales junto a Pokémon que actuaban contra su voluntad, ni los Legendarios pudieron detenerlos, la exterminación de la mayoría de los mismo humanos y extremadamente enormes cantidades de Pokémon suplantó un odio profundo. Tras un esfuerzo completo del planeta murieron tales humanos que causaron la destrucción pero una purga comenzó con los Legendarios ya que tras tanta destrucción no quedó casi ningún lugar plausible para vivir en el planeta.

Un ser dejó a los humanos en ese estado extraño y para cuando despertaron el mundo había regresado a ser habitable, pero el odio de los Pokémon a los humanos no había cambiado. Muerte era lo único que podía esperar a los supervivientes. El ser con tristeza por la humanidad les dejó un método para absorber la energía utilizada para regenerar el destruido planeta, Qi.

Pero el odio de ver morir a sus seres querido ante los Pokémon solo causaría más problemas por ello este ser cambió el cuerpo de los humanos para que solo puedan obtener Qi tras ser amigo de un Pokémon. Si el perdón de un Pokémon llegaba a una persona entonces tendría como desafiar a otros Pokémon.

Los Xiao queriendo buscar ese perdón de los Pokémon consiguieron poder, pero también justicia, cuando todo pareciera perdido llegaban a solucionar las cosas. Miedo pero más que nada amor es lo que traían a todos. Incluso en este mundo de poder lo que nos une es la amistad. Eso desean los miembros del clan Xiao. Claro que hay algo que odia la armonía, los herederos del pecado. Pero no es necesario que sepas sobre ellos.

Las personas que cultivan son llamadas Bonder ya que hacemos lazos con los Pokémon para llegar a ser más fuertes. Se le llama cultivar por que el Qi florece dentro de uno en todas las fases. Las fases que uno tiene en su cultivación son Cuerpo, Qi, Fundación, Núcleo, Alma, Espíritu, Integración e Inmortalidad.

Los falsos cultivadores son los que no han llegado a ser Bonder, quedándose estancados sin hacer un pacto de amistad con un Pokémon. Uno es un verdadero cultivador cuando puede permitir entrar el Qi por el Dantian a través de un Pokémon. Nadie sabe porque se necesita un Pokémon para absorber el Qi pero nadie es una acción imposible sin un Pokémon.

El número de pactos que tengas con Pokémon no significa que serás más fuerte, solo significa a que nivel puedes llegar en tu cultivación del Dao. También los lazos que tienes con los Pokémon se derivan en niveles, se tiene 9 niveles que son de utilidad, cada uno representa un nivel de cultivación que se te permite subir, estos representan que tan apegado es un Pokémon contigo, entre mejor sea tu relación con tu Pokémon más alto será el nivel. Teniendo un pacto con 5 Pokémon es hasta donde los pactos siguen siendo útiles, un sexto Pokémon solo subirá tu potencial por 1 rango por cada 2 niveles del lazo.

Ahora ¿Cómo los humanos nos preparamos para ser un Bonder? No toda persona puede absorber el Qi porque primero tiene que tener un cuerpo suficientemente fuerte para que esa energía no lo destruya. La piel debe ser moldeada con ejercicios como golpear un poste constantemente, jajaja, muchas señoritas se rehúsan a ello porque lástima la belleza de la piel, pero después se recupera en grados más altos de cultivación así que no te preocupes Karla.

No solo golpes y ejercicios son necesarios, también utilizar ácidos o venenos poco potentes para volver más fuerte la piel, algunos incluso utilizan fuentes de Qi con poquísimo poder. Seguido de ello los músculos deben ser reforzados con ejercicios, hay unos que solidifican los músculos, otros que solo aumentan la velocidad de los músculos. Estos son los pasos más fáciles de hacer ya que con entrenamiento se logran, con medicina se aceleran.

Seguido de ello cambiamos nuestros huesos, no con ejercicio, con medicina especial y Qi mismo, ya podemos absorber Qi al entrar a esta fase. Es más esta fase es distinguida porque se puede absorber Qi por la piel. Es la fase más dolorosa ya que el Qi destruye ligeramente los huesos. Familias pobres utilizan calcio para fortalecer los huesos. Pero nosotros con varios tipos de medicina disponibles podemos hacer este paso uno de los más cortos. Cualquiera que se mantenga a esta fase aún con la medicina no es más que basura. Se cree que antiguamente con ejercicios específicos podía pasarse esta fase pero era mucho más lento que lo que es con la medicina y Qi. Por cierto aunque digo absorber Qi ese Qi no sirve para combate solo para atacar el cuerpo de uno.

Seguido de ello se fortalecen los órganos, ahora entramos con meditación con una respiración específica. Primero uno fortalece los pulmones para no sofocarse con el Qi. Seguido de ello se utiliza poder mental para que los órganos vayan siendo reformados, es complicado pero mucha gente se queda atorada en esta parte. Deseo es lo que más fácilmente podría describir el poder cambiar la estructura todos tus órganos exceptuando el corazón y el cerebro.

Josué hace una pausa para tomar agua, más que nada para refrescarse, con su nivel de Bonder no necesita tomar agua. Menos mal se distrajo, las últimas palabras llenaron de sorpresa a Karla. El corazón y cerebro de Karla han sido mejorados con la Materia Pura, ¿significa que Karla es súper genial?

—Al terminar de reforzar nuestros órganos podemos activar nuestros meridianos, son un tipo de tubos microscópicos parecidos a las venas que rodean todo nuestro cuerpo, este proceso es todo mental por lo que tenemos que encontrar nuestros meridianos y activarlos uno por uno lo cual lo hace el más largo.

Ahora que hemos despertado nuestros meridianos la energía natural que produce el cuerpo de todo lo que comemos puede generar 3 esferas de energía ubicadas en la frente, en el pecho y el abdomen. Éstas se llaman Dantian donde nuestro Qi puede ser acumulado pero para poder acumularlo primero tiene que generarse por meditación. Dentro del mismo cuerpo uno las va formando meditando poco a poco. Entre más alineadas estén más poderosa será la base para entrar en el grado de Qi.

Ya que hemos formado un pacto con un Pokémon, el Qi se refina por el mismo Pokémon, después se recibe por la piel entrando a los meridianos, de los meridianos se conecta con el Dantian donde se mantiene almacenado. Este Qi nos permite forma estructuras de cualquier fenómeno pero necesitamos una comprensión de cómo utilizarlo. Ahí entra el Dao.

Para realizar tu primer pacto tú mismo ser encuentra en lo que más crees, lo que más es influyente para ti o significa algo en tu vida, para bien o para mal. A partir de ello conocimiento de los "cielos" llegará a ti de cómo utilizar el Qi, primero con una técnica personalizada para tu Dao. Nadie sabe la razón de esto, mucho menos el método que nos da esa información. Solo llega.

Ahora que podemos almacenar Qi es nuestro Dantian llegamos a la fase de Qi, obviamente. El primer rango empezamos a sentir nuestro primer Dantian para almacenar el Qi, la energía que nos permite cambiar la estructura del entorno. El segundo rango buscamos llenar ese Dantian. No hay orden para esto solo que las personas más enfocadas en utilizar Qi de manera física comienzan por el abdomen, las neutrales por el pecho y las de ataques especiales por la frente. Todos los rangos de Qi consisten en primero sentir cada Dantian para luego llenarlo en el siguiente.

Cuando hemos llenado de Qi nuestros Dantian los vamos derritiendo con una flama interna de Yin o Yang para formar un pilar que es la Fundación que…

Justo cuando Josué continua explicándome sobre el grado de Fundación alguien toca la puerta interrumpiendo. Más de 2 Horas habían pasado con toda la explicación. Me decepciono, ¡Karla estaba emocionada! A pesar que la cultivación creó el mundo como es, es algo tan fascinante y misterioso. Karla suspira fascinada internamente.

Ma Iori, uno de los ancianos que más le desagrada, a Karla abre la puerta entrando. Discute algo con Josué por lo que debe retirarse y se da por terminada la lección de hoy. Que decepción, ahora Karla se puede expresar libremente por lo que muerdo ligeramente mi pulgar mostrando la frustración de Karla.

Cuando no están los ancianos Karla puede relajarse. Hora de que Karla regrese a su cuarto. No me gusta encontrarme con las otras sacerdotisas, son malos recuerdos de Karla, pero es bueno estar en paz además ¡es divertido que los niños que son empleados!

Me dirijo por la colina dando saltos, arriba de ella están unas casas estilo orientales bastante bonitas. A pesar que vivimos en el occidente la influencia de los Xiao es enorme, por ello muchas cosas de la ancestral China se mantuvieron. A lo lejos veo a los niños jugando cuando ya terminaron de limpiar y algunos llevan comida normal en canastas.

— ¡Karla! —un chico de 5 años sonríe a Karla, le devuelvo la sonrisa y le saludo moviendo el brazo desde donde estoy. Éste lanza la manzana que lleva en la mano.

— ¡Ei! —hago un ruido mientras salto con alegría, en verdad había sido lanzada muy arriba la manzana pero consigo atraparla con mi cuerpo recreado por la Materia Pura.

Los chicos se quedan asombrados y aplauden a Karla tras tal hazaña. Un salto de 6 metros es bastante impresionante para Karla que tiene tan solo 10 años. Hmp, hmp, asiento regodeándome de mi proeza con una cara completamente satisfecha.

— ¿Quién es genial? —digo apuntando al cielo.

— ¡Karla es genial! —responden los niños riendo, siempre les ayudo y doy comida extra por lo que nos llevamos muy bien.

Río junto a los niños, que calma me dan, Karla ha estado muy estresada por esta junta tan inútil pero jugar un rato con ellos estará perfecto para Karla.

Dando pequeños saltos Karla sube la colina por las escaleras. A pesar de que las cosas no son perfectas a Karla le emociona mucho ayudar a los demás. Antes de terminar de subir Karla mira al suelo encontrando una moneda. ¡Genial! No puede ser de los niños ya que no se les permite entrar con dinero y la paga se le guarda para hospedaje, alimento, entre otras cosas; al final se les da todo cuando dejen de trabajar.

Me agacho para recoger la moneda, ¡Qué suerte!, sonrío pero algo se siente mal. Bueno, no creo que sea nada grave.

Una ráfaga de viento muy brusca se siente tras Karla, volteo para ver que lo causó y Karla se da cuenta que hay una cuchilla gigante sobre ella. Parpadeo incrédula, ¿Qué es eso? Instintivamente me tiro a un lado evadiendo otra cuchillada que rompe las escaleras donde antes Karla se encontraba parada.

Trago saliva, eso fue peligrosooo. Los ojos rosas de Karla se turnan serios, noto un aura roja que desprenden esos ojos y doy un salto sobre el Pokémon. Kabutops, su caparazón castaño brilla con la luz del sol, esas grises guadañas reflejan un brillo amenazador y sus intimidantes ojos miran a Karla como su presa.

¿Qué hace aquí un Pokémon ancestral? ¿No estaba extinto? Ahora mismo Karla no tiene las repuestas ni puede permitirse preguntárselas. El salto instintivo de Karla evade un terremoto que se dirigía a ella. Dentro de Karla una sensación de utilizar Qi del ambiente surge. Kabutops al ver que estoy sobre de él lanza un cuchillazo rumbo al abdomen de Karla. Ruedo sobre mí misma mientras un aura de Qi me rodea desviando el ataque de Kabutops.

Extraño, esa aura de Qi no es dura sino gentil, como algo suave que no te deja pasar. Caigo al otro lado y giro nuevamente para evadir otro ataque Cuchillada, no deja en paz a Karla el rápido Kabutops. ¿Eh? ¿Karla puede igualar su velocidad? No, Karla no es tan veloz, pero Karla como una flama atravesada por algo evade al enemigo, incluso si Karla fuera a ser golpeada el golpe indirecto es desviado. Esto… ¿es una técnica de grado Cuerpo? ¿Existen?

"Danza de Fuego" Decido llamarla, como una flama Karla evade al enemigo y como una danza Karla se mueve alrededor de él. Debo hacer algo solo evadiendo Karla podría…

Justo cuando pienso en eso una Finta va a golpear a Karla justo en la cabeza. Abro los ojos con miedo, ¿Es el fin?

No.

Por favor no.

.

.

Cierro los ojos pero un sonido de madera siendo destruida suena. Uno de los niños había lanzado una canasta para salvarme. Recibiendo solo unos cortes en la mejilla por la madera destruida evado ese ataque de tipo siniestro por poco.

¡Muy cerca! Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la mejilla de Karla. Esta cosa quiere matarme.

Adquiero una posición para moverme arrastrando los pies en el suelo. Instintivamente algo dentro de mí me dice que así puedo aprovechar mejor la "Danza de Fuego". Continúo evadiendo Cuchillada tras Cuchillada. Mi estamina va a terminarse si esto sigue así. Justo cuando va a realizar otro ataque Cuchillada veo una apertura y golpeo con toda mi fuerza en su abdomen.

Duele, la piel del nudillo de Karla se peló por la fuerza de tal golpe contra tal caparazón tan duro, pero parece que fue efectivo.

Un paso para atrás, una Cuchillada evadida, giro, giro y otro giro tras varios ataques furia bastante cercanos pero que el aura de la "Danza de Fuego" de Karla logra desviarlos, esta defensa "suave" es demasiado útil.

Otro ataque Finta, de nuevo Kabutops logró acercarse suficiente. Mi corazón late demasiado fuerte, sé que debo evadir pero algo instintivamente me dice que no podré.

Un jabón sale disparado rodeado de un brillo púrpura. Cae justo debajo de donde está dando una pisada el Kabutops a la mitad de su ataque y causa que caiga de espaldas. Aprovecho esto para aumentar la distancia y llego a la parte inferior de la colina.

Una mano detrás de de Karla toca la pierna de Karla. Doy un saltito asustada pero volteo a ver un pequeño ser blanco con cabello verde y un cuerno rojo. ¡Un Ralts! El pequeño debió ser el que me salvó de ese último ataque. Rápidamente para tener más poder Karla se propone a realizar un pacto con él.

Que buena suerte, buena suerte por la canasta que obstruyó el ataque, buena suerte por el jabón que lanzó Ralts y por último que buena suerte que levanté esa moneda del suelo, sin eso hubiera muerto por la primer cuchillada. Quiero cambiar este mundo lleno de males por el poder, que esta suerte inunde el corazón de la gente y termine todo lo que lo forma. Para hacerlo necesitaré mucha buena suerte. Buena suerte… buena suerte, yo confío en ti, nunca me has dejado.

No tengo tiempo para revisar las luces que se generan al crear un pacto pero el Ralts lo acepta sin dificultad. Aumenta el poder de Karla y regenera la estamina, genial, así podré durar más tiempo.

Ralts para ayudarme aun cuando no sé cuales ataques tiene ejecuta una onda trueno, rayos zigzaguean en dirección donde el enojado Kabutops se levanta y nos mira con odio. Ralts suelta un gritito y se esconde detrás de mí. Esto es malo, Karla puede evadir pero el pequeño no. ¿Podré ganar esta batalla?

A pesar que recibí más energía por el paso a ser de grado Qi la respiración de Karla se encuentra demasiado agitada. Karla no podrá ganar solo con buena suerte, pero no se rendirá.

Justamente cuando me resuelvo a pelea de nuevo una bola sombra impacta al Kabutops. Una compañera de Karla, la miko Kelly, con su Mismagius salió de su cuarto para ayudar.

Que alivio.

Me dejo tirar de cuclillas al suelo completamente agotada.

—Pelear con traje de miko es lo peoooooor —exclamo con la cabeza al cielo dejando salir todo el aire que estaba presionando mi pecho.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras una pelea continua en la colina y Karla voltea a ver al Ralts sonriéndole, pero Ralts solo da un gritito y trata de esconderse sin encontrar donde. ¿Le tiene miedo a Karla?

Nivel de lazo con Ralts: 1/10.

Fin del capítulo 3.  
Siguiente capítulo: El chico sin un camino.


	5. Capítulo 4: El chico sin camino

_**Capítulo 4: El chico sin camino.**_

Levantar los ojos "Que molesto" piensa Jean y vuelve a dormirse.

Soportar el dolor de anoche "Que molesto" vuelve a tratar de dormir Jean.

La gente golpeando la puerta como si quisiera derribarla "¡Que molesto!" Jean continúa sin levantarse.

— ¡Qué molesto! ¡Ya cállense! —Jean dice con vos áspera.

—Joven maestro, ya es mediodía. Es hora de despertarse —se escucha una voz furiosa a través de la puerta. "Que molesto" piensa Jean sin intención de pararse.

El dolor de anoche lo dejó completamente exhausto, lo peor es que ahora estaba a punto de llegar a Qi Rango 1 por esa Materia Pura. "Que molesto" frunce el ceño Jean mientras siguen golpeado la puerta.

—Haaa —lanza un suspiro. —Solo porque estoy amenazado de muerte tengo que aceptar esto, ¡qué molesto! —grita Jean a los 10 minutos que siguen tocando la puerta.

— ¿A-amenazado de muerte? ¡Joven maestro! ¡Dígame quien lo amenazó de muerte y sufrirá la ira de todo el clan Tenora! —grita con devoción el guarda encargado de despertar a Jean. "Que molesto" piensa Jean del entrometido guarda.

— ¡Cállate! La gente no debería estar gritando tan temprano, yo Jean Kuroame nunca perdono a los ruidosos —responde Jean con un aire autoritario. "Que molesto" piensa Jean de tener que ordenar.

El guarda fuera de la habitación con pinta de calabozo se queda de piedra a tales palabras "¿Temprano? Joven maestro… ¿Sabe siquiera como la gente normal se comporta en las mañanas? Usted nunca ha estado despierto en la mañana" piensa el guarda con ganas de arrancarse el cabello y un tic nervioso.

Jean bosteza sin querer levantarse pero lo hace, se quita el pijama de un color gris insípido para ponerse una túnica negra que le cubre de pies a cabeza. "Alabada sea la existencia de las túnicas, no hay que esforzarse para ponérselas" piensa bostezando de nuevo Jean y se coloca sus sandalias de madera.

La túnica completamente negra contiene unos patrones intrincados que recuerdas a una enredadera, en medio de la túnica por la parte de enfrente hay dos media lunas con una forma un tanto extraña y un brillo dorado con diferente tonalidad cada una. Por detrás hay un símbolo que representa la palabra Dao (道) pero unas runas muy extrañas rodean a la palabra estando dentro de un círculo. Esta túnica fue diseñada por Jean para no tener que esforzarse en cultivar, absorbe la energía del ambiente y la refina como una brisa templada que entra dentro de los poros, los primeros días es muy dolorosa de llevar, sin embargo Jean por no tener que esforzarse cultivando aceptó ese sacrificio.

"Lo único malo es que me queda muy grande" piensa Jean revolviendo su cabello gris para dejarlo algo presentable, en verdad le queda grande. Aun teniendo una altura de metro y medio la túnica le queda arrastrando en el suelo.

Tras arreglarse por 30 minutos Jean abre la puerta viendo al contrariado guarda de piel morena. "No es como si estuviera retrasándome apropósito, es que necesitaba estar presentable" afirma con la cabeza Jean pensando eso.

—Joven maestro el artesano maestro pide que uste… —ya aliviado el guarda informa contento. Pero es interrumpido por Jean.

—Llama a los miembros del consejo, hay algo muy importante que debo informar, prioridad B —solamente mueve la mano con ojos cansados Jean. "Haaa, como si quisiera pasar más tiempo con ese viejo que solo me hace trabajar"

— ¡¿P-prioridad B?! Joven maestro si es solo una treta para no hacer nada los miembros podrían… —el guarda muy preocupado trata de disuadir a Jean, pero al ver esos intensos ojos grises que gritan peligro se calla.

—Es una orden —solo susurra Jean y sigue caminando al comedor para desayunar.

Familia Tenore, un clan de Daos oscuros, aun siendo un clan de Daos oscuros se encargan de proteger a la gente de su país y solo utilizan a los prisioneros de guerra para cualquier experimento o método de cultivación. ¿Cómo logran mantenerse?, fácil, el país de Boniva siempre está en guerra con los países vecinos. Tan poderosos son tras tantas guerras que el clan Xiao puso uno de sus miembros para permitirles ser reyes y vigilar que no envuelvan a gente inocente ni comentan actos de canibalismo ni purga masiva de Pokémon. El clan Tenore es uno de los clanes más temido además de la razón porque el clan Xiao no es denominado como un aliado del bien ya que han apoyado a este clan.

Jean, el hijo adoptado de los Tenore, es solo un peón que iba a ser utilizado para la guerra hasta que diseñó un talismán que permitía aumentar la velocidad de alguien en un 100%. Jean estudió los talismanes solo para terminar los ejercicios diarios más rápido y tener más tiempo para dormir.

Un desarrollo tan rápido dejó estupefactos a los superiores de Jean, se debe saber que incluso un aumento de rango en cultivación solo aumenta en general un 50% de las capacidades de una persona, ya un 100% es demasiado en poco tiempo. Tras un poco de investigación, retrasada por los intentos de Jean que no se dieran cuenta de su esquema, se dieron cuenta que a los 8 años de edad, con solo cultivación de Cuerpo Rango 2, Jean creó un talismán que normalmente solo las personas de Qi Rango 1 podrían crear gracias a que ya pueden sentir el Qi del ambiente. No solo eso, su cultivación podía considerar muy rápida, no tanto pero si era veloz, también este talismán es un ¡100%! Se puede decir que incluso los Bonder que han llegado a grado Núcleo pueden crear un 80% de aumento en un tipo específico de capacidad.

Pero Jean desafiando todas las lógicas lo logro, comprendiendo el concepto del aire sin ningún tipo de Qi creó ese talismán. Los talismanes son papeles que tienen patrones y runas dibujadas con tinta de Qi para sacar poderes que uno no puede normalmente tener en su Dao. Siendo quemados, siendo rotos o siendo pegados a la piel o arma así es como uno activa esos talismanes; los últimos son los más invaluables ya que tienen múltiples usos, normalmente no son tan potentes pero un aumento de poder en una batalla puede decidir la vida y la muerte.

Jean, como un genio, fue nutrido y llegó a ser alguien con la cultivación de grado Cuerpo Rango 5 con 10 años, demasiado bueno, además que diariamente creaba talismanes de diferentes tipos y fue preparándose para crear armas. Día tras día recibía incluso dinero por sus trabajos, halagos, un maestro, la mejor comida y un futuro.

—Pero… aún así es un poco solitario ¿no? —Jean susurra estando solo por los pasillos de esa lúgubre casa subterránea.

Paredes verdes o grises, iluminación no constante y un silencio aterrador. Condiciones perfectas para forjar en paz además de cubrirse de ataques enemigos, también contando la cantidad de Daos oscuros que eran practicados por el clan Tenore la oscuridad y silencio son cosas más que bienvenidas.

Originalmente Jean gastó todo su dinero en la tinta y papel para poder jugar más tiempo con sus amigos, pero como controlados solo siguieron practicando una y otra vez sin prestarle atención a él que ya había terminado. Antes de crear el talismán siempre se quedaba atrás quedando como una molestia para los demás chicos entrenándose en el clan. Día tras día su miedo de quedarse atrás lo impulsó a mejorarse con lo que podía hacer, desafiando todo creó un excelente talismán con lo que había leído en un libro ancestral "Ciencia".

El concepto del aire es comprender porque afecta el viento a cuando uno se mueve, al leer sobre la resistencia aerodinámica de los cuerpos se dio cuenta que el contacto con incluso con algo como el aire no permite el paso de cualquier cosa, entre más rápido más se resiste. Como una pluma cae más lento que un lápiz por esa resistencia las cosas que son afiladas y cortan el aire a su paso son más rápidas.

Algo como eso ha sido comprendido por los cultivadores pero como lo describen como un "sentimiento" y no buscan un porque más allá de lo que es el aire sino lo que es uno mismo no llegan a expandir sus límites. Jean creando una formación que toma el Qi del ambiente creando una barrera bastante débil pero suficientemente fuerte para abrir paso conforme uno avanza, esta barrera crea picos en puntos importantes para el movimiento humano por lo que la velocidad en puntos importantes aumenta al no sentir casi resistencia aerodinámica. Un mes completo de trabajo dio frutos.

Elevando rápidamente su reputación la sonrisa de Jean fue recuperada, pero su esfuerzo fue vano, ahora la envidia de los que cultivan Daos oscuros fue aumentando conforme él iba siendo mejor, incluso niños mayores solo lo veían con una cara de odio. El momento cuando se supo del talismán solo fue abandonado por los demás como si perteneciera a otro mundo.

"Nunca más me voy a esforzar tanto por algo, no importa cuánto lo quiera" se prometió Jean a sí mismo el día que fue llevado a esta guarida subterránea para aprender los secretos de la herrería heredada por las generaciones del clan Tenore.

—Bueno, eso es otra historia —se conforta a si mismo Jean y come con tranquilidad una pata de Bunnelby frito. "Delicioso" piensa Jean cerrando los ojos mientras disfruta.

El comedor se encuentra vacío, cosa obvia por que no es hora ni de desayunar ni de comer, agregando que muchos de los miembros del clan prefieren comer por su cuenta o en otro lugar. "Bueno, menos gente molesta" sigue comiendo Jean con los ojos cerrados.

—Joven maestro —se escucha una voz detrás de Jean cuando termina de comer. —La audiencia ha sido programada para dentro de 5 minutos, tiene suerte que estuvieran desocupados 5 miembros del consejo, hay un mensaje de parte de su maestro "Si esto es un plan para escapar de trabajar hoy… tus horas de dormir serán reducidas a la mitad" —"¡La mitad de horas!, si eso pasa… moriré" Jean traga saliva con miedo.

Sin dirigirle la palabra al guardia de relleno número 28 Jean se dirige a la sala de audiencias, nuevamente el ambiente lúgubre al que ya se ha acostumbrado sigue por donde vaya. "¿Por qué todo tiene que estar lejos de todo?" se queja Jean suspirando cuando llega a la puerta negra de metal y toca.

—Pasa —una voz clara y dulce se escucha. "Otra vez ese raro" Jean tiembla y abre la puerta.

3 personas se encuentran en la sala, a pesar que el guarda le dijo que había 5 miembros del consejo solo 3 se presentaron, eso demuestra que poca importancia le dan a la voz de Jean. "Un día se arrepentirán" Jean maldice, pero luego le viene flojera al darse cuenta la de cosas que tendría que hacer y olvida ese pensamiento.

Uno de ellos es el líder del clan "ese raro" Hannibal Tenore, facciones delicadas como mujer y cabello verde rizado, lo peor de él son sus ojos violeta que siempre miran a la gente como si estuviera evaluando una posible presa. Él es una de las pocas personas que ha podido evolucionar su Dao, del Dao del Veneno al Dao Tóxico, se rumora que incluso ha podido envenenar metales con uno de sus ataques.

Otro de ellos es una persona vestida por una túnica completamente blanca sin dejar ver su cara. Xiao Badsama, el encargado de vigilar al clan Tenore. Se dice que si pelea cara a cara con Hannibal ninguno de los dos moriría pero sería el fin del clan, por ello Hannibal acepta muchas condiciones del mismo Xiao.

El último es un viejo algo decrepito con barba gris chamuscada por el fuego, su maestro Hornet Hammer. "Maldito Hache Hache ¿qué haces aquí?" piensa Jean apretando los dientes.

—Maestro —se inclina ligeramente como señal de respeto. —He venido.

—Maldito niño de pacotilla, la gente te hace creer que tienes un poco de talento y ya estás haciendo perder el tiempo a todos —se queja con una cara muy fea el viejo HH, su personalidad es así porque practica un Dao que busca ser un Heredero del Pecado: Dao del Orgullo.

Muchas veces las personas son elegidas por el maestro de los pecados, se sabe que existe ya que le habla a quien es elegido como Heredero, nadie sabe siquiera si es humano o solo una cosa como "la voluntad de los cielos" pero habla a la gente que tiene potencial para destruir todo a su paso. Al recibir la herencia de pecado no solo se obtiene un solo poder por cada grado de cultivación, no, ahora son dos poderes por grado de cultivación incluso las anteriores… sin contar el grado Cuerpo. Estos poderes son basados en que acciones has tomado en base a tu pecado.

Todo cultivador que tiene planeado tener un Dao oscuro anhela ser elegido como un heredero, incluso dejan ir libres sus pecados con esperanzas de que llegarán a ser elegidos. Algunos han sido elegidos, otros no, incluso se dice que hay más porcentaje de personas Daos caídos que han sido elegidas que de Daos oscuros.

"Solo son unos locos que no quieren esforzarse para cumplir sus objetivos" piensa Jean mientras toma asiento "Hey, ahora que lo pienso menos esfuerzo no suena nada mal…"

—Hmp —toma Jean un cuchillo que utiliza para tallar armas de madera como práctica y da un fino corte a lo largo de su dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Los 3 hombres de gran influencia se quedan viendo a Jean sin entender que sucede. Jean empieza a circular la Materia Pura.

La herida abierta rápidamente cicatriza y solo queda una marca roja que demuestra que en verdad hubo una herida ahí.

—He heredado algo, no es un pecado, pero es muy fuerte, ahora mismo soy Cuerpo rango 6 con una fundación perfecta, ¿Puedo descansar lo que resta del año? Así utilizo de vacaciones el año que se tenía contemplado para que yo generara mi Dantian —propone Jean completamente convencido que es una excelente propuesta.

Las 3 personas de gran sabiduría, poder y respeto no saben si reír o llorar. "Eres más desvergonzado que nosotros, no hay ni un ápice de duda en tus absurdas palabras" piensan los 3, incluso Xiao Badsama no se considera una buena persona alrededor de tantos Daos oscuros. Hannibal tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, con las pupilas encogidas casi hasta ser un punto y su párpado derecho tiembla con un tic nervioso con gran velocidad.

Xiao Badsama solo niega con la cabeza, "este niño está muy podrido pero es una gallina de los huevos de oro… lo malo que en momentos como éste en verdad dan ganas de ahorcarlo sin importar las consecuencias" piensa suspirando.

Mientras tanto Hornet Hammer, el artesano maestro de los Tenore tiene la quijada por los suelos de tan abierta que está su boca, sus ojos se encuentran en blanco de tanta rabia que necesita contener y una vena resalta en su frente palpitando. "Maldito mocoso, tan buena noticia y tienes que arruinarla con tu idiotez"

Jean solo se queda mirando con firmeza con una expresión diciendo que va a hacer todo lo posible para que su propuesta se haga realidad.

Ver esa cara casi hace que los hombres se caigan de sus asientos, es increíble que tanta determinación le dé a ese chico la opción de holgazanear más tiempo.

Cerrando los ojos con firmeza y aclarando su mente, Hannibal lamenta que ese chico sea tan talentoso. Si pudiera diseccionarlo y experimentar con su cuerpo para obtener esa habilidad de regeneración ¿Qué tanto ganaría él? Incluso podría ganarle a Xiao Badsama. Considerando ventajas y desventajas sabe que Badsama no lo permitiría para nada, también las ganancias a largo plazo de armas que puede crear cuando llegue a ser un Bonder de verdad eran bastantes. Jean sin saber que evadió una horrible muerte sigue con su cara llena de sinceridad para ganar vacaciones.

Tras un largo silencio incomodo para todos, menos Jean, Hannibal aclara su garganta.

—Maravilloso, uno de nuestros miembros más importantes del clan ha recibido un gran regalo —muestra una seductora sonrisa que hace temblar a Jean. —Ahora mismo podrás ser un Bonder y dedicarte a las armas de pelea, jajaja, no sabes cómo me alegro que ahora tu talento haya avanzado a un mayor nivel.

Al oír esas palabras Jean parpadea sin poder digerirlas, no, sin querer digerirlas. ¿M-más trabajo?

Buscando demostrar su esfuerzo al recibir el bautismo de dolor de X quería ser recompensado con unas bastante merecidas vacaciones de 1 año, ahora no iba a recibir eso, iba a recibir más trabajo. Es como cosechar muchas plantas para la alquimia pero resultan ser todas venenosas…

"Que despicable es, líder" Jean llora por dentro.

—Entonces es hora de entrenar a hacer armas, claro primero deberás hacer un pacto con alguno de nuestros Pokémon, habrá seleccionados especialmente para el arte de la herrería, ¡Más te vale seguir el Dao de la Forja cuando hagas tu pacto! —le ordena su maestro a Jean.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera puedo escoger bien con que Pokémon haré un pacto? —Jean quería escoger un guardaespaldas que pudiera llevarlo a cualquier lugar y él no tenga que hacer nada.

—El nuevo régimen para forjar armas y armaduras será muy extenso, se reducirán tus horas de dormir a 8 —sonríe maliciosamente HH mirando a Jean, un castigo perfecto para él por ser tan sinvergüenza.

Jean llora internamente sin consuelo.

…

…

…

Jean toma sus cosas de su cuarto, había sido ascendido a un cuarto VIP, ser un Bonder a los 10 años no es poca cosa, agregando sus habilidades en la herrería y forja él es un diamante salido del carbón. Pero a Jean no le importa.

— ¿Al menos la cama será más cómoda? —Jean continúa quejándose.

Jean suspira y se queja a lo bajo sin darse cuenta de sus alrededores ya era la hora de la comida y muchos terminan sus actividades para reanudarlas en la tarde. El rumor de que va a ser ascendido había sido esparcido por toda la fortaleza subterránea. "¿Cómo es posible que el más flojo sea ascendido?" se preguntan todos. Jean solo se queja de ser ascendido.

—Hey imbécil gris.

"Una voz molesta" piensa y Jean prosigue caminando mientras se queja.

—Hey flojo patético —vuelve a llamar la misma voz arrogante.

"Me pregunto si traerán nuevamente la comida a mi cuarto, no me regresaron ese privilegio aun cuando me quejé por 2 semanas…" continua Jean sin hacer caso.

— ¡Joder! Inútil, te estoy hablando —un chico musculoso y alto de 15 años se para frente a Jean. Con ojos azules, cabello negro azabache y dientes perfectos mira amenazadoramente al peligris.

—Y yo te esto ignorando, apártate —contesta Jean con una voz fría sin emociones.

—Jajaja, que patético que ni siquiera te pares a defenderte —se ríe frente a la gente que empezaba a juntarse alrededor.

Justin Ramos, un genio que igual que Jean llegó a la etapa de Cuerpo rango 5 a los 10 años, ahora mismo en Qi Rango 3 se regodea de su talento. Sin embargo él ha sido superado por alguien que no solo llegó a su misma cultivación a esa edad, también es un maestro artesano… él podría aceptarlo pero esa persona solamente dice estupideces y quejas, es flojo, no hace las cosas con ganas nunca, entre otros defectos horribles. ¿Cómo él, que siempre ha sido alabado, puede aguantar la existencia de Jean?

—Primero consigue ser un maestro a mi nivel y hablamos —le corta Jean con los ojos vacíos de emoción.

Al escuchar esto Justin se queda con la sonrisa petrificada y los ojos enfurecidos. Había sido humillado sin escrúpulos enfrente de mucha gente que se había acercado a ver el conflicto, no solo eso, había sido pasado de largo como si de una mosca se tratase.

El Dao de la Gloria que practicaba no es un Dao oscuro, sin embargo puede ser cultivado con velocidad al tener victorias arrolladoras por lo cual seguir un camino oscuro humillando a débiles le ayuda. Dominante y sin escrúpulos es cómo se comporta con todos este Justin, sin embargo no entra siquiera a los ojos de este niño. Nunca había sido humillado tanto en su vida.

—Tu pequeño pedazo de… —aprieta los puños y ya sin dudar un momento se dirige a golpear a Jean.

Sin utilizar Qi no está siendo alguien brutal, al fin y al cabo Jean es un miembro importante del clan, pero de todos modos la diferencia de un cuerpo constantemente recibiendo Qi contra uno que solo ha sido remodelado es bastante… en situaciones normales.

Jean siente un intenso dolor en la espalda, no es el peor dolor que ha sentido ni de cerca pero es impactante, no se esperaba que fuera a recibir un golpe. Pero el dolor desaparece instantáneamente. Sea voltea rápido para ver y se da cuenta que Justin está a punto de golpearle. Con sus dos brazos y activando dos talismanes de velocidad el consigue detener el ataque agarrando el puño con ambas palmas.

"Esto… ¿Fue Qi?, no se acumuló en mi Dantian pero pude utilizar el Qi que absorbe la piel aunque no se almacene… ¡Una técnica de combate de grado Cuerpo!" se da cuenta con su pensamiento rápido.

Justin y la audiencia se quedan de piedra ante la rápida acción. Las cosas de Jean quedaron en el suelo pero detuvo el ataque de alguien mucho más fuerte sin problemas y con su mirada indiferente.

"Este bastardo está en el pico de Cuerpo rango 6" incredibilidad llenan los ojos de Justin, ese aumento era demasiado rápido. "Tendré que utilizar Qi o seré humillado aun más"

Pero a Jean no le importa lo que piensa Justin.

"¿Cómo la llamaré? ¿Sentido estupídico? Porque es estúpido sentir dolor antes que algo suceda, digo, uno quiere evadir ser atacado para evitar el dolor… nah, no suena genial… será Premonición del Sufrimiento" asiente Jean al escoger nombre.

Pero esa acción solo es una provocación a los ojos del ojiazul, como afirmando que puede recibir sin problemas el ataque de Qi.

—Golden Punch —grita con furia, es un ataque que llena de elemento metal el puño de una forma dorada pero Justin solo consigue que sus nudillos se vean de un tono dorado.

En verdad es una técnica muy buena ya que no tiene grado, aumenta su potencial conforme aumente la cultivación de quien la practique.

Jean siente como su cabeza es destruida y aprieta los ojos. Otra vez este gesto parece una ofensa diciendo "puedo derrotarte con los ojos cerrados". Si Jean no hace algo podría ser herido gravemente como sintió gracias a su Premonición del Sufrimiento.

Activando 2 talismanes de velocidad en sus piernas, Jean, desliza sus pies y gira con destreza. Con un ligero toque en las palmas desvía el golpe de Justin hacia el lado contrario, sin terminar ahí Jean enrosca su codo con el de su enemigo y empuja el pecho de él. Terminando poniendo su pie detrás del empujado aplica más fuerza en su brazo aplicando un talismán de impulso y lo estrella contra el suelo agrietándolo ligeramente.

Justin escupe sangre y se desmaya con los ojos abiertos. Su cara llena de shock está a la vista dejando a la gente de alrededor en silencio. Pobre tipo con la súper fuerza de Jean con la Materia Pura agregando los talismanes de velocidad e impulso el daño fue enorme.

Jean cambia por primera vez de gesto por un segundo, sorpresa, no por ganar sino por el daño que hizo. "Fui ascendido, creo que puedo justificar un poco de defensa personal" piensa y ya sigue sin preocupaciones como si lo hubiera olvidado.

Cuando Jean toma sus cosas y se va la gente que se encuentra le abre el paso sin palabras. ¿Esta es la fuerza de un niño de 10 años? ¿No es solo un flojo? Tu hermana es una floja, si cualquiera pudiera conseguir hacer eso sin hacer nada ¿cómo sería el mundo?

Jean llega sin problemas a su nuevo cuarto como si no hubiera pasado nada en lo absoluto. "La cama es más cómoda" Jean se alegra, sin pensarlo se había tirado en la cama nada más llegando.

Ahora las paredes están pintadas de un fino blanco con unas lámparas de Qi elegantes, una mesa de calidad con espacio para guardar libros entre otras cosas. Un cuarto excelente.

—Pero el precio que tiene —se lamenta Jean con una cara de que pudiera echar a llorar en cualquier momento. —Bueno, es hora de hacer pacto con un Pokémon, no me vayan a dejar más trabajo en caso de que no me apure a realizarlo.

Conectando a la fortaleza hay una cueva, en ella hay varios túneles y en algunos de ellos se crían Pokémon para alimentación, guerra o trabajo. Jean ahora mismo está en una de las cuevas buscando hacer pacto pero uno tras otro falla desesperándolo.

—Es cansado hacer varios pactos, joder ¡que uno ya me acepte! —le grita a los Pokémon haciendo que se alejen, en verdad enfrente del público parece un chico sin emociones pero frente a sus superiores y estando solo actúa bastante conforme a su edad… considerando que todo niño es flojo.

Quejándose Jean se voltea y tropieza con un Pokémon azul, extendiendo la mano no se da cuenta que había realizado un pacto hasta que ve los destellos de luz.

"¡Oh!, me pregunto que Dao puedo tener" piensa.

Pero no llega nada a su cabeza, no hay nada que quiera hacer.

Nada.

Sin camino que seguir.

Sin metas.

Solo está viviendo.

No quiere hacer nada.

Ni en la flojera quiere vivir, pero está acostumbrado ya.

No tiene camino.

De alguna forma eso pone triste a Jean.

Pero el pacto se realiza. Solo que no hay nombre del Dao. Solo siente el lazo y que ya puede almacenar Qi en el Dantian.

Voltea a ver, con una expresión melancólica, al Pokémon azul y ve su cabeza blanca y colmillos amenazadores.

—Lo que faltaba, un Bagon, el peor de los tipos: Dragón.

Es difícil hacer un pacto con un Pokémon dragón, también solo tienen dos fases en su mayoría aun llegando al máximo rango de grado Bestia (Nivel 41-50) no tiene evolución por lo que la gente asume que no existe más allá de esos Pokémon. Fuertes al principio por furia dragón, difíciles después al no dar la talla contra los de tercera fase u otros de segunda.

—Bueno, vamos hay que dormir un rato mientras podemos —olvida que es un problema Jean y le dice sin interés a su nuevo compañero

Ante las palabras de Jean el Bagon lo mira incrédulo. Luego pone una expresión de odio y le propina un ataque Cabezazo a Jean en el estómago que lo tira al suelo con dolor.

Nivel de lazo con Bagon: 1/10.

Pero sin darse cuenta un Zubat, que había sido demasiado herido por Bagon, se encuentra detrás de una gran roca. La voz de X diciendo "Este es un regalo extra, para compensar la maldición" desde el punto donde se está muriendo el Zubat es ignorada por Jean que sigue tratando de aliviar su dolor.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Siguiente capítulo: Individualidad.


	6. Capítulo 5: Individualismo

_**Capítulo 5: Individualismo.**_

" _Pueden suceder muchas cosas malas y me arrepentiré que sucedan, pero de lo que nunca me arrepentiré… será de ser yo misma." –Kimi Katsunami._

Suspirarás exasperada porque no encuentras nada sobre X, sí, suspirarás porque hay algo desconocido que se escapa de tu alcance. ¿Miedo? Quizá sientas eso, en realidad no lo sabes. Kimi Katsunami, eres una persona muy débil, lo sabes bien, no eres mala en la cultivación, pero en comparación a los mounstros que existen en el mundo tú no eres nada, al menos no ahora mismo.

—Hmm hmm —interesada asentirás por cada nueva información, no notarás destellos que salen de tus ojos mientras posees una intensa cara de hambre por más conocimiento.

"Así que… partí… partí… partícula de Dios ¿Será eso?" pensarás mientras te encuentras leyendo un libro ancestral sobre "ciencia"

Habías decidido investigar sobre la Materia Pura, sin embargo en libros modernos no hay nada escrito, aun con las influencias de tu clan tu no habías encontrado nada referente a ello. "Era de esperarse, si alguien más tuviera esto sería una leyenda"

Leyendas, la mayoría de ellas fueron originadas del clan Xiao, son humanos que han llegado a la mítica etapa de Integración, puede que incluso más allá al grado de ser un Inmortal. "¿Habrá algo más fuerte que un inmortal?" Esa idea te da un brillo excepcional en los ojos, cualquier cosa diferente te atrae como un Yanma es atraído por la luz.

Leerás más y más, en verdad este libro es corto, incluso podría no considerarse libro ancestral ya que está escrito con pluma en lugar de la técnica de la "imprenta" que antes era popular.

—Esta letra apesta —frunces el ceño al ver que horribles garabatos escribió la persona que haya sido dueño de este libro de hojas blancas con cuadros guía para escribir. —Es como si no le importara siquiera algo tan importante ¡Argh! —extiendes los brazos y piernas mientras sigues sentada.

Un suspiro nuevamente sale de tu boca, no hay manera, antes habías leído sobre las partículas y entendía… algo de ellas, muchos de los cultivadores de hoy en día solo buscan sobre la filosofía personal en lugar de querer explicar el porqué de las cosas.

Hojas tras hojas revueltas entre la mesa no te permiten poner tu propia mente en orden, más y más información te confunde. Tras mucho seguir revolviéndote entre tantas cosas que no son útiles encuentras una hoja casi destruida y amarillenta con un olor a moho.

— ¿Qué… es esto? —al ver el pedazo de papel que apenas se puede considerar una hoja te atraes instintivamente a éste.

Lo tomas con mucho cuidado, teniendo bastantes años de antigüedad es un milagro que haya sido conservado ese pedazo de hoja, parece que es algo que antes llamaban… "periódico", lo lees detenidamente y el contenido te deja estática.

El papel tiene escrito sobre una investigación de utilizar fetos de humanos para regenerar el tejido de personas con problemas físicos y enfermedades, al ser células limpias se pueden imitar fácilmente a las células de los tejidos humanos así regenerándolos. Te das cuenta que no dice específicamente como es todo esto pero que su estudio es revolucionario a la medicina.

Tras terminar de leer sientes un poco de repugnancia, utilizar a los natos… es una idea horrible, pero también el artículo habla como podría incluso salvar vidas por lo que tienes un poco de sentimientos encontrados. Tratando de olvidar ese dilema ya que es un tema del pasado lo que más te interesa es sobre los efectos que tienen las células de los fetos, es demasiado similar a lo que hace la Materia Pura con las heridas, ideas de cómo puede ser un conjunto de células en blanco que toman forma como el cuerpo lo necesite para curarse llegan a tu mente.

—Esto… es… increíble —dices en susurros con los ojos brillando con más intensidad, agradecida con que pudieras encontrar este artículo que es una pista importante para comprender lo que has recibido. —Pero si… si mi cuerpo ahora puede generar esta Materia Pura ¿significa que soy inmortal?, al menos no moriré por vejes ¿no?

Esa pregunta pesa dentro de ti, darte cuenta que tienes un ciclo de vida ilimitado que es lo que todos buscan, incluso la gente se embarca a ser un Bonder por la promesa de la inmortalidad. Sí, se dice que el máximo nivel que un Bonder puede llegar a ser es la inmortalidad, el grado Inmortal después de la integración es el más anhelado aunque muchos lo tiene en cuenta como un mito la gente con poder e influencia creen en que se puede llegar a la inmortalidad.

¿Qué persona normal no le teme a la muerte? ¿Qué noble no le teme a lo que no está en su control? Preguntas de ese estilo vienen a tu mente tras llegar a este punto con las pocas pistas que tienes. Sin darte cuenta escuchas un sorprendido "Oh" con la misma de voz de X, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que descubrí algo?

Las dudas siguen pero tras pensarlo un poco sacudes la cabeza, al parecer te has enfrascado mucho en ello y estás escuchando cosas. Un vacío surge en tu estómago poco a poco mientras te das cuenta que ya el sol se está poniendo, habías pasado todo el día sin comer por andar investigando en la biblioteca de tu familia.

La extensa cantidad de libros, papeles y piedras de jade se hallan en los estantes ya polvorientos, ahora mismo no puedes leer las piedras de jade por que necesita Qi para acceder a su contenido, pero pronto será el día que tendrás acceso a tal comodidad.

Te tallas los ojos color violeta y bostezas, a pesar de tener un cuerpo más energético buscar desde la mañana te dejó muy cansada. Tu cabello color avellana está muy despeinado, normalmente te lo arreglas por que tus hermanas no te dejan ni desayunar sin que te vayas a peinar, pero esta vez como saliste desde más temprano evadiste el poder de sus infernales garras.

El mismo color violeta de tus ojos pinta las puntas de tu cabello y unos mechones del mismo color se posan como un rizo antes de terminar, este peinado, para tu frustración, es uno que tu padre decidió que todas usarían y ellas obedientemente lo aceptan, no se ve mal sin embargo… no te gusta que todas usen el mismo. Los lentes que usas diariamente no te sirven, tras el doloroso "bautismo" de la Materia Pura ahora tienes una visión perfecta, te gusta eso porque ahora tienes un motivo por el cual no usar los lentes como tus mellizas.

Tu chaqueta azul, que te costó bastante dinero de tu padre, y una camisa blanca a botones son tu manera de desafiar como visten femeninamente tus hermanas, eso de usar ropa idéntica que tiene el mismo color de sus ojos respectivamente te da miedo, parecen solo clones. Unos pantalones cómodos negros, unas calcetas azules y unos tenis morados son lo que más te gusta utilizar.

Lamentablemente solo puedes utilizar tu ropa que te gusta dentro de la casa, cuando es fuera tu padre no permite más que el "uniforme" de tus hermanas…

Un suspiro ligeramente melancólico escapa nuevamente, no sabes cuantas veces suspiras al día por tu situación, la impotencia se refleja en tus ojos por tan estricta vida que llevas, no es como si fueras la única de tus hermanas que lleve la vida de esa manera, solo tú no puedes aceptarla.

— ¿Estaré mal por sentirme tan atrapada? —dices mientras te levantas abrazando un libro de ciencia, te habías picado con el tema.

A veces verlas tan felices y no dudar de las ordenes de tu padre te da miedo, pero no miedo de cómo se comportan, miedo de ser alguien rara. ¿Por qué no ves las cosas igual?

Ciertamente en ocasiones ves con desprecio pero esas niñas inocentemente no sea dan cuenta, dentro de ti existe una culpa que no controlas al menospreciarlas por ser tan sonrientes y obedientes.

También el impulso de obedecer las palabras de tu padre y cuando estás en eventos no poder borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara como si no fueras tu misma es algo que no te explicas; sin embargo cuando piensas sobre ello te da un fuerte dolor de cabeza hasta que buscas distraerte leyendo o haciendo otra actividad.

Los elegantes pasillos, pero ligeramente sombríos, de piedra gris son recorridos con rapidez por ti, el hambre que sientes no es normal. "Al parecer ahora necesito comer mucho para resuplir la Materia Pura" piensas, la idea de que luego pueda ser sustituido el comer por absorber Qi como es en niveles altos de un Bonder surge en tu mente pero ¿Cuándo sería eso?

Continúas caminando con la cabeza agachada pensando más sobre el futuro, antes de hoy eras una chica que, con el entrenamiento designado por tu padre, había llegado al impresionante grado de Cuerpo rango 5 junto a tus hermanas, sin embargo no parecía algo estable y en ocasiones alguna de ustedes se enfermaba sin motivo aparente pero con ayuda de un Alquimista de la familia no llegaba a mucho más.

Las 4 han sido entrenadas para ser Curanderas, es diferente a los Alquimistas que crean píldoras y pociones, los Curanderos con el Qi tratan de imitar los ataques como son Pulso Cura para poder salvar vidas. Es muy importante que los Curanderos tengan una alta cultivación que entre más fuerte sea el cuerpo de la persona más difícil y tardado es tratarla.

El mismo Qi en el cuerpo impide el flujo de Qi extranjero por lo que curar una persona es doloroso para ella, para los Pokémon es diferente porque su cuerpo naturalmente acepta ese tipo de Qi regenerativo sobre todo si se tiene un contrato. Muchas de las guerras humano-Pokémon han sido perdidas por el estoicismo de estos por tener una forma de mantenerse con vida más fácil. Las 4 tienen muy inculcado en su mente dirigirse al Dao de la Curación, pero ahora mismo no puedes sentir esa necesidad lo cual es extraño para ti, antes te morías por ese Dao sin embargo no existe ni una pizca de ese sentimiento dentro de ti.

Buscando un motivo en particular por el que ya no te interese el Dao te distraes de tu camino y terminas chocando con una persona haciendo que caigas hacia atrás sentada.

— Ay —exclamas cerrando un ojo inconscientemente pensando que dolería la caída pero apenas la sientes. — ¿Por qué estabas parado allí en medio? —te quejas porque bien pudo verte visto venir la persona, aunque tu tampoco estabas viendo.

— ¡Kimi! —se tira encima una chica idéntica a ti pero con mechones ojos de color rojo. —No te encontrábamos en ninguna parte para peinarte y nos tenías a todas muertas de la preocupación ¡¿Cómo es qué nuestra hermanita había salido sin peinarse?! Nos decíamos constantemente en el desayuno, pero como no fuiste ni a la cena empezamos a preocuparnos de que te había pasado algo malo y… —tú hermana continua hablando con voz chillona y una velocidad de miedo mientras te aplasta abrazándote en el suelo.

—Espacio… personal —dices difícilmente entre que te aplasta y abruma con tantas palabras.

—… ay, ay, ay, hermanita no sabes que susto nos has dado —dice mirándote a los ojos con un rastro de lágrimas y los lentes empañados.

—Yo, bueno… perdón tuve que hacer algo desde temprano y… —al ver la cara de preocupación de tu hermana te empiezas a sentir culpable por evadirlas todo el día, como mellizas son muy apegadas desde pequeñas a pesar que pases tiempo en los libros mientras ellas no.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no llevas tus lentes? —pregunta la chica de ojos rojos ahora con una expresión de curiosidad como si ya no estuviera nada preocupada, claro aun teniendo un rastro de lágrimas. — ¡No me digas que los perdiste y los has estado buscando todo el día!, ya decíamos todas que eras algo diferente además de un poco torpe pero no encontrarlos en todo el día.

—Mary… —susurras apretando los puños aun bajo ella.

—…que no eres nada femenina y que te enfrascas en esos raros libros… —continua su plática de una persona tu hermana.

—Mary —alzas un poco el tono de voz fastidiada.

—…pero mira que perder tus lentes con lo que todas los necesitamos, mira que no es normal si siempre los llevas puestos ¿quién en su sano juicio los perdería?...

—M-mary —no aguantas que sigas y dices entre dientes.

—…bueno, te aceptaremos como seas, ahora ayudaremos a nuestra pequeña torpe hermana menor a encontrar sus… —sin prestarte atención continua ahora sentada sobre de ti.

— ¡MARY! —gritas levantándote de golpe y lanzándola mientras cae sentada en la misma posición que estaba.

Estando parada con la cara bastante sonrojada de las cosas que continuó diciendo tu hermana, "mayor" por unos segundos, tu respiración se encuentra muy agitada haciendo que tus hombros suban y bajen con cada respiro. Con los puños cerrados y los ojos ligeramente húmedos no te gusta esa humillación inocente de tu hermana.

—Argh, ¡eres insoportable! —para evitar decirle de cosas sales corriendo a el comedor.

— ¡Ah!, Kimi espera… —solo extiende el brazo hacia a ti pero tu velocidad al correr es tan rápida que no le da tiempo a terminar de hablar.

Se queda ahí tendida en el suelo con su vestido de una pieza de color rosa pastel con una larga falda que cubre hasta los tobillos, tras la falda rosa comienza un bordado, del mismo color rojo de los ojos de Mary, formado de flores y tallos enredados entre sí mismos. El mismo bordado se extiende por la cintura de ella envolviéndola como si fuera una cadena girando por su cuerpo. Donde no está el bordado un limpio color rosa claro está presente y un cuello con corte de V seguido de unas hombreras circulares de aspecto esponjoso siguen por el delicado cuerpo de la niña.

Con un sombrerito blanco teniendo una cruz de los ojos de cada una de las mellizas ese era el "uniforme" que tanto les gustaba usar a ellas, cada uno con los respectivos colores de ojos y mechones de las hermanas para combinar; siendo el de Lalitha de color amarillo ligero y el de Athena azul claro.

Era lo mismo con las tres, a veces parecería que les importas pero cada vez que haces algo diferente o no puedes hacerlo igual que ellas te dicen torpe, siempre daban risitas cuando sucedía algo diferente. Como muñecas perfectas e iguales seguían todo con una elegante sonrisa con sus hermosos ojos llevando lentes combinando el color de sus ojos.

No podías soportar diferente al principio, llorabas cuando estaban en lugares diferentes por la vergüenza al no cumplir las expectativas de ellas y la mirada de reproche de tu padre… con incluso molestia en esa mirada.

De tu mismos pulmones sientes una caliente sensación punzante que asciende haciendo que tu enojo se dispare más al recordar tantas ocasiones que te hicieron sentir menos, tantos regaños en las lecciones de tu padre y tantas burlas inocentes de tus hermanas. "Quiero… vengarme" esas palabras, como si no fueran tuyas, vienen a tu mente.

Agitas la cabeza y abres los ojos con incredulidad ¿qué era lo que vino a tu mente?, como salida de un trance suspiras nuevamente y te diriges a comer ahora sí. Uno de los sirvientes, que viste ropa hecha de costales, hace una ligera reverencia y pides que caliente un poco de comida; sin dudarlo utilizando la ayuda de un Growlithe te prepara un poco de estofado y sirve con una sonrisa, al ser la que con más respeto trata a los sirvientes tienen una buena impresión de ti.

Comienzas a comer lentamente y te calmas un poco más, con tu diario al lado tratas de pensar que escribirás esta noche en él, una sonrisa viene con cada cucharada de comida. Es solo comida calentada nada especial pero ya tenías hambre, eso junto que te pone en paz ver que no te juzga el sirviente ya que lo tratas con bondades sientes que haces algo bien.

Cerrando los ojos disfrutas tranquilamente la comida sin tomar en cuenta el flujo del tiempo. Pero esa paz no dura al ser interrumpida por unas estruendosas pisadas que se dirigen al comedor. La mirada del viejo sirviente se torna a una de miedo al ver quien se encuentra en la puerta.

De gran altura y una barba poblada pero no larga, cabello negro rizado con una gorra azul marino con forma de una casa llega el padre de Kimi, vistiendo una túnica oscura que cubre su gran cuerpo pero le da un toque de elegancia. Pero tal elegancia se pierde con la mirada de furia que dirige hacia ti, esa mirada se cambia después de un momento hacia el viejo sirviente que hace que se encoja y caiga al suelo del temor.

— ¡Pa-padre! —rápidamente y sin dudarlo te levantas para hacer una ligera reverencia, tu cuerpo tiembla ante la opresión que sientes a tu alrededor, sino hubieras obtenido un cuerpo más fuerte ahora mismo no podrías ni moverte por tan potente fuerza que aprieta tu ser.

Para el sirviente, que no es un cultivador, es pero, incluso un pequeño charco oloroso se distingue bajo de él, tras unos segundos cae en el suelo sintiendo dolor.

Tu padre es un Bonder que tiene una cultivación de Núcleo Rango 5, su poder es tan disparatado que con solo la energía que irradia, sino contiene hasta cierto punto, podría matar al sirviente.

—Ahora hablaremos Kimi —dice con una grave y fúnebre voz que hace sentir que electricidad recorre por tu espalda. —Tú —apunta al sirviente. —Tan campante sirviéndole comida cuando ella debería estar castigada.

Cada vez tu padre da un paso hacia adelante el viejo se arrastra la misma distancia hacia atrás, pero pronto se le acaba espacio a donde ir y topa contra la pared temblando completamente.

Al llegar frente al sirviente le da una patada que lo lanza volando por la pared hasta alzarse un metro y éste cae inconsciente en el suelo. El Growlithe, que todo el tiempo estaba escondido bajo la mesa temblando, al ver esto lanza un ladrido de dolor y sale corriendo hacia la puerta.

Tus hermanas se encuentran en la puerta también temblando y con los ojos llorosos. Athena, tu hermana de ojos azul cielo, te ve con una mirada de culpa y mueve los labios sin decir nada como pidiendo perdón. Ella debió contarle sobre que habías desaparecido todo el día por lo que se enojó de esta manera.

Aguantas la respiración lo más que puedes al ver que tu padre voltea nuevamente al verte, puedes ver reflejada tu expresión de miedo en esos ojos oscuros tan estrictos, creciste con el miedo a esos ojos.

—Tú —solo dice y se acerca.

Tragas saliva sin el valor de moverte un solo centímetro ni responderle.

—Athena, mi buena niña, —dice esa parte con gentileza teniendo una pequeña sonrisa que pronto regresa al de furia— me contó que estuviste desaparecida todo el día ¿No sabes cómo me sentí? Me sentí mal, una de mis hijas me había desobedecido o algo le había pasado, ambos resultados terribles, muy terribles —voltea la mirada al suelo. — ¿Sabes lo que traen esos resultados?, sí, debes saberlos… sobretodo creo que sabes lo que sucede cuando me desobedecen.

Tus piernas tiemblan demasiado, no sabes siquiera como puedes mantenerte parada, pero sigues así mirándolo a esos crueles ojos.

Sin tener tiempo de reacción, aún con tus nuevos reflejos, una fuerte sensación de dolor surge en tu mejilla mientras sales volando contra el suelo. Chocas fuertemente contra la piedra gris y tus músculos duelen donde te pegaste. Pero es peor en tu cara porque tu labio está partido y de él fluye mucha sangre, incluso un diente se encuentra flojo a punto de caerse.

"Si no hubiera recibido el cambio en el cuerpo por X ahora mismo estaría inconsciente por tal golpe" piensas con lágrimas derramándose por tus ojos sin que puedas evitarlo. No puedes encontrar en ti el valor de pararte y solo cierras los ojos pretendiendo estar inconsciente aun temblando.

Abriendo ligeramente los ojos al oír las pisadas de tu padre, que anuncian que se está yendo del comedor, notas que se está sobando la mano como si le doliera, esto es raro ya que con su fuerza eso no es nada.

Te mantienes un buen rato tendida en el suelo gimiendo de vez en cuando por el dolor, sin darte cuenta haces que la Materia Pura gire por los meridianos de tu cuerpo para curarte.

Después de 10 minutos de verte así tus hermanas se arman de valor y corren a tratar de ayudarte, pero presas del pánico no saben que hacer por lo que comienzan a discutir.

No les prestas atención hasta que escuchar a Lalitha, tu hermana de ojos amarillo claro, hablar mal de ti.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si Kimi fuera obediente con padre y no desapareciera así de la nada.

—C-cierto —continua Athena un poco insegura afirmando con la cabeza.

—Ay Kimi, ¿Cómo eres tan tonta para hacer eso? —se lamenta Mary viéndote tristemente.

Tú ya te estabas tratando de levantar al ver que te iban a ayudar pero esas palabras te dejan de piedra, como era su mentalidad de ver que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Incluso el sirviente había sido atacado injustamente y seguramente sería despedido o tirado a la calle por un error inexistente.

— ¡Idiotas! —dices uno de los insultos de tu padre levantándote con un salto bastante enojada —Son solo unas idiotas —lágrimas vuelven a fluir por tus ojos viéndolas con reproche, ahora mismo ni palabras de consuelo te habían dirigido, solo regaños, ni perdón había pedido Athena por meterte en esa situación.

Aprietas los puños tan fuerte que empiezas a sangrar en las palmas donde se insertan tus uñas. Das un grito de desesperación que asusta a tus hermanas y sales corriendo escapando de todo, el comedor se encuentra cerca de la salida de tal mansión por lo que pronto llega a un prado desolado cerca de tu casa.

En ese lugar solo hay tierra negra con piedras, te quedas junto a un árbol negro marchitado y tiras al suelo recargándote en tus brazos que no paran de temblar, lágrimas caen junto a gotas de sangre por el suelo.

Como si el cielo te hubiera observado lluvia cae lentamente.

Como si los cielos quisieran que nadie te escuchara los truenos rugen disfrazando el sonido de tus sollozos.

Como si sintiera la impotencia dentro de ti el viento ruge con fuerza.

Como si supieran que no quieres que nadie te vea las nubes cubren completamente el sol y te ocultan en el abrazo de sus sombras.

.

.

.

No sabes cuánto tiempo llevas dormida bajo la lluvia, te habías quedado así en forma fetal un buen rato hasta que caíste dormida llorando. Tu chamarra se encuentra completamente empapada por la lluvia pero eso ahora no te importa, te exprimes un poco el cabello, cosa que le daría un pequeño infarto a tus hermanas, pero no te importa solo quieres secarte un poco.

La lluvia ya había calmado, tu herida del labio ya se había cerrado y tu cabeza se encuentra más clara. Sin embargo esa impotencia, esa tristeza y, sobretodo, esa furia no se han calmado todavía.

Aun tienes hambre, eso no lo puedes negar, pero ahora no sabes que hacer. Tienes que regresar, no tienes ni el dinero ni el valor para irte. El saber que debes regresar, que no hay otra salida, hace que vuelvas a tener esas ganas de llorar. Tras un rato te levantas con dificultad.

Tratas de no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, tratas con todas tus fuerzas.

Un suspiro que parece gemido de tristeza sale de ti mientras miras al cielo.

Cierras los ojos nuevamente y te limpias con tu manga la sangre de tu labio.

Das un paso sintiéndote débil, tal vez… tal vez si te haces fuerte podrías hacer algo para cambiar todo esto, tal vez… puedan cambiar las cosas. Ese pensamiento en tu mente te llena de calidez y calma un poco.

Caminas sin ganas de regresar, pero no tienes otra. Caminas pero un fuerte sonido hace que voltees, un Vullaby persigue a algo que parece un trapo transparente por los cielos.

El graznido del Pokémon ave surge con potencia y orgullo como si fuera libre, como si con su fuerza todo pudiera hacer, seguro de sí mismo, tanto que te da envidia tal confianza.

Ver como vuela feliz mientras caza inconscientemente hace que brote una sonrisa en ti, ver esa sensación de dominancia te atrae y sin darte cuenta das pasos hacia donde pelean ambos Pokémon.

Te fascina, ese poder, esa libertad, ese orgullo. Te hipnotiza el Pokémon buitre que no le importan los demás. Si pudieras ser como él, si tuvieras ese poder.

—Me vengaría —esas palabras salen de tu boca como un susurro antes que te des cuenta, de nuevo algo dentro de ti dice que eso no fue por tu voluntad, pero pronto ignoras esa sensación.

Abriendo ligeramente tus labios con una sonrisa observas el elegante ataque del Pokémon siniestro, unas líneas oscuras impulsan a éste que se mantienen como si de un dibujo por lápiz se tratara y sin piedad golpea con un ala a su presa. El ataque Persecución atina al trapo fantasmagórico que lanza un sonido de dolor y cae con poca energía contra el suelo.

—Shup… pet —exclama con poca energía el debilitado fantasma de ojos amarillos.

Escuchando ese lamento y recordando lo que acaba de sucederte despiertas del trance en el que te encontrabas. Parpadeas muchas veces y observas bien al Pokémon fantasma, puedes sentir su mismo miedo.

No sabes si es esa mirada de auxilio que te dirige el Pokémon, o ese odio por que pase otra situación de impotencia pero justo cuando el Vullaby va a dar el golpe final corres con todas tus fuerzas y le golpeas con fuerza para lanzarlo volando una gran distancia.

Furioso por ser interrumpido el Pokémon lanza un destello de sus ojos que hace que retrocedas ligeramente, Malicioso un ataque que inunda una sensación de pánico en el enemigo haciendo que no se concentre bien en la defensa.

Puedes ver como se dirige en picada en contra tuya sin dificultades, pero aun tienes el cuerpo débil y no has comido casi nada en todo el día. También tu falta de confianza y experiencia de batalla no permite que pienses correctamente en como pelear haciendo que, con desconfianza en ti misma, te defiendas poniendo el brazo.

Ese grave error permite que hunda su pico en tu brazo dejando una marca profunda que duele bastante. Sin embargo una ola de Qi impacta de vuelta a Vullaby que te pone en un pequeño estado de shock.

"¿U-una técnica de combate?" piensas, parece imposible pero la Materia Pura también es algo increíble, una técnica de combate de grado Cuerpo que no usa tu Qi propio. El pico de Vullaby presenta unas grietas notables como si una parte del impacto se le hubiera regresado.

Abres los ojos con sorpresa, por eso a tu padre le dolía la mano, al parecer sin importar que tan fuerte o débil sea el enemigo regresas un porcentaje del daño que recibiste como si él lo recibiera ignorando su defensa.

"Espinas de Retribución" decides nombra sin dudar a tal técnica. Pero ahora no es tiempo de alegrarse, ahora no puedes mover el brazo derecho y la pelea continua.

Vullaby asciende en los cielos a una gran altura, pensando en no abandonar a Shuppet te quedas en el mismo lugar, podría morir si lo abandonas y recibe ese ataque.

Cayendo en picada el Vullaby apunta por tu cabeza, Shuppet al ver tu determinación da un último esfuerzo lanzando unos destellos amarillos que giran lentamente y atinan al Vullaby atacante.

Rayo Confuso.

El Vullaby pierde sentido de la orientación y choca el suelo, aprovechando esto alzas lo más que puedes tu pierna con tu cuerpo, ahora mucho más elástico, fulminándolo con un hachazo en el cráneo que lo mata.

El hecho de matarlo no te impacta… ahora mismo. Caes en tus piernas ya sin fuerzas con todo el brazo lleno de sangre y un agujero en éste.

Miras al Shuppet y le diriges una pequeña sonrisa. Extiendes tu mano izquierda, que aun es utilizable, hasta casi tocar la cabeza de Shuppet. Pensando en hacer un lazo con él un hermoso círculo de luz gira junto a unas partículas y comienza un contrato.

"Venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza…" como un zumbido resuena en tu mente esas palabras con tu voz, pero no eres tú, eso lo sabes.

Piensas en que todos quieren controlarte, que no te dejan expresarte, tus hermanas, tu padre, los demás miembros de los Katsunami, todos… quieren que pienses como ello.

Tú solo quieres ser tú, quieres ser diferente, quieres ser un individuo.

—Individualidad… —susurras con convicción.

Tras gastar más energía de la que puedes te tiras al suelo a descansar un poco y volteas a ver al sonriente Shuppet que cayó desmayado.

Cierras los ojos para dormir nuevamente, a tu mente vienen recuerdos de un viejo muñeco que tenías… No entiendes las palabras de X al crear el lazo pero sabes que es un regalo del pasado.

Nivel de lazo con Shuppet: 5/10.

Fin del capítulo 5.

Siguiente capítulo: Desconfianza.


	7. Capítulo 6: Desconfianza

_**Capítulo 4: Desconfianza.**_

" _Al final de cuentas confiar en otros es no confiar en mí mismo, nadie lo entenderá pero podré seguir adelante por mi cuenta"_ –Armando Dressrosa.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Qué fue eso?" se sigue Armando repitiendo una y otra vez, ese último instante, ese doloroso instante que nunca podrá dejar de recordar. "¡Qué maldito loco es X!" Continúa apretando mucho los ojos aun con la firme huella del horrible recuerdo.

— ¿Quién demonios podría andar como si nada si le explotan el cerebro? —gruñe entre dientes bastante consternado.

Te encuentras abrazando tus piernas, tus ojos castaños se encuentran inyectados en sangre, cubierto por una cobija tiemblas sin ningún consuelo. Aun puedes sentir el miedo cuando empezó a ser destruido tu cuerpo, cada momento iba lentamente sin que pudieras hacer nada. Cuanta impotencia sentiste por ser atacado unilateralmente, sientes ahora un poco de información dentro de tu cabeza sobre la razón que tuviste que pasar por eso, como si fuera algo que siempre supiste sabes que eso que fluye por tus meridianos es Materia Pura, pero no te importa.

No te importa ya que eso fue la peor experiencia de tu vida.

—Urgh ¡X! —gritas entre dientes, de por sí el día anterior había sido horrible, ahora pasa esto.

Continuas apretando los ojos y exhalas por un buen tiempo para terminar exhalando. "Debo controlarme" piensas, en verdad fue horrible y no será fácil de olvidar, pero de todos modos tienes que ir a verla a ella, no quieres que se preocupe.

Te levantas abruptamente sintiendo que una esfera retumba en tu cabeza, no estás bien, pero al menos debes aparentarlo. Te diriges al baño de tu habitación y activas la Piedra Espiritual de Agua en el lavamanos, espejándote te acomodas un poco el cabello dejándotelo peinado para atrás en mechones. Aun tienes los ojos rojos pero puedes fingir dormir mal, simplemente ella no tendría ninguna forma de enterarse de lo que pasó y lo que hay en tu mente.

Con un suspiro chocas tus palmas contra tus mejillas para espabilar y tratas de sonreír. Tomaste una entera en tomar fuerzas para hacer todo esto, seguro la has preocupado ya que por lo menos no llegarás a la primera lección de la secta.

Armando, un chico con un talento promedio pero tu esfuerzo no ha ido sin falta de recompensa, cada día dando lo mejor de él practicando sus golpes y meditando para entrar a una secta. Nunca se consideró alguien bueno, hermano menor de Diego Dressrosa un genio que a su edad había entrado a la cultivación de Qi, sus logros han dejado en ti una huella de inferioridad que odias.

No solo eso, también has sido dejado de lado aun cuando tus logros personales son buenos, incluso podrías ser un pequeño genio, pero existe la comparación…llegando a grado de Cuerpo rango 5 a tu edad es algo excelente, no solo eso también tu fundación es muy buena, pero hay alguien mejor.

—Solo una sombra —pensando en ello cierras los ojos y aprieta con fuerza tus puños. —Pero… esto puede cambiar —sales de los dormitorios mirando hacia arriba para ser deslumbrado por la luz del sol.

Si, puede cambiar, ahora eres mucho más fuerte que antes gracias a X, también está la Materia Pura, las cosas ya no son como antes.

Los pilares de mármol reflejan radiantemente la luz del día, dejan un poco ciego al que los ve pero representan limpieza y elegancia. Alrededor, un pasillo de piedra se extiende tras salir del edificio de los dormitorios, pasto y algunas bancas están presentes fuera de este pasillo al aire libre dando un ambiente natural. Estatuas blancas con formas rúnicas adornan lugares específicos, de vez en cuando se pueden ver estatuas que representan a un Pokémon de gran tamaño siendo pisoteados por humanos.

Esas estatuas representan a gente de porte majestuoso poseyendo expresión que se jacta ante todo el mundo, mirando Pokémon derrotado bajo sus pies como algo indigno. Una muestra de la arrogancia que trae el poder con los humanos, los Xiao han tratado de que esas estatuas no sean exhibidas más, al menos ante el público, pero la secta se ha negado rotundamente ya que es parte de su tradición considerar a los humanos como el ser dominante.

No sientes nada acerca de las creencias de la secta, se llama secta pero no es más que un tipo de institución que enseña sobre el Dao, además de presentar recursos a sus miembros también participa en guerras teniendo una gran influencia política. Nobles pueden salir por el prestigio de la misma secta, enseñando desde pequeños a miembros de familias tanto pequeñas como medianas su influencia no es poca comparándose a gremios nacionales.

Sientes que esta secta es para ti más como una escuela, incluso si te vas a términos ancestrales sería como una escuela que va de enseñanza intermedia a la superior. Sin embargo aquí son temas más de cultivación que de investigación, tiene también sus lugares donde desarrollan Herreros y Alquimistas, pero hay otras sectas especializadas en esos temas incluso tienen expertos enfocados en esos Daos.

Gente anda comiendo su desayuno junto a Pokémon, son los asignados con lecciones de la tarde, chicas con Pokémon pequeños que hicieron contrato, chicos con Pokémon imponentes y demás; este jardín es uno donde se concentra una enorme cantidad de Qi, gracias a las estatuas rúnicas hay principios de magnetismo y repulsión que concentran la energía para que haya más eficiencia en absorberla sin importar cuanta gente haya.

Armando solo se queda observando el lugar porque siente que hay algo raro, una sensación como si alguien lo estuviera observando de lejos, trata de checar de donde viene esa sensación pero tras unos momentos de observar un grito de alguien que lo llama lo distrae.

— ¡Rosaaa! —una chica rubia que apenas tiene el metro y cuarto de altura se dirige hacia a ti, sus ojos grises junto a esa cara de preocupación hacen que te dé un vuelco en el corazón.

—Noir, te dije que no me llamaras así —dices con una voz molesta a pesar que sonríes alegre, tu piel se ruboriza ligeramente cuando llega frente a ti y solo das una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Te dije que no me llamaras por mi apellido Rosa, ¡cuando dejes de decirme por mi apellido te dejaré de decir Rosa! —la niña, que viste de un sencillo vestido blanco de una pieza y sandalias del mismo color, infla sus mejillas molesta, pero luego se cubre la boca con ambas manos mientras lanza un pequeño respingo. —Es cierto, venía para verte si estabas bien, ¡ayer no me dejaste llevarte a la enfermería! Incluso después que… después que te golpearan tan feo —susurra lo último a lo bajo mirando al suelo con la cara llena de culpa.

—Sabes que todo eso pasó porque no te hablaba por tu apellido—suspiras mirando al cielo con una expresión melancólica. — Blanc, —volteas a sonreírle— estoy bien, la medicina que me diste anoche sirvió mucho.

La chica te mira al principio sorprendida pero luego da una pequeña risita, esa expresión mientras cubre su boca con su pequeña mano te llena de energía. Te quedas observando sus ojos grises, siempre te han parecido hermosos, brillando como dos diamantes llenos de vida.

— ¡Oh! —da un pequeño saltito y te mira con una expresión curiosa. — ¿Desde cuándo estás en el pico de Cuerpo 6? —ladeando ligeramente la cabeza se acerca a ti.

Blanc Noir, tu amiga de la infancia, hermanos menores de los genios de Brasil. Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocen, pero ella siempre ha sido superior a ti, inclusive a tu hermano, ella con solo 9 años pudo pasar la barrera de su cuerpo e hizo su lazo con un Pokémon volviéndose alguien de grado Qi. Los Noir son una de las pocas familias de piel blanca aun con todo el ambiente de Brasil.

No importa cuánto te esforzaras nunca la has podido superar, no quieres superarla ahora que te das cuenta, solo quieres que no te deje atrás. Amable, modesta y esos tiernos gestos de su persona hacen que simplemente no puedas odiarla, su inocencia… su pureza… hacen suspirar a cualquiera.

Pero no es nada bueno para ti, ahora que los Noir y los Dressrosa cuentan con los otros 3 genios tú no eres siquiera competencia con tu talento y esfuerzo; no puedes evitar sentir envidia.

Al principio la cantidad de piedras espirituales, núcleos de Pokémon, medicinas y plantas que invirtieron en ti no fue pequeña, pero tu talento no daba a la par a ella, tus logros siempre los atribuyeron a eso invertido sin mirar tu sudor que derramaste por complacer a tu familia. Ahora mismo para ellos no importas pero miran a tu hermano como la esperanza.

Sacudes la cabeza y solo miras a Blanc, eso no te importa ya, está ella. Incluso si importara ahora mismo sientes que tu talento es superior a cualquiera en este mundo.

"Espera, no cualquiera" recuerdas que son 10 de ustedes que recibieron el bautismo de X. "¿Cómo estarán ellos tras eso?" tiemblas recordando el dolor.

—Tierra llamando a Rosa, responde Rosa —te pica la mejilla Noir tras que te perdiste en tus pensamientos.

—Perdón, estaba recordando algo que pasó anoche —le sonríes. —Encontré un método de respiración bastante bueno en una piedra de Jade, lamentablemente estaba a punto de destruirse por lo que no puedo pasarte esos métodos —dices una pequeña mentira.

— ¡Ah! ¿Saliste al Amazonas? —dice la rubia sorprendida. —Eso es muy peligroso, podías haber muerto.

—Perdón, estaba en verdad afectado por lo de ayer… —le sonríes para que se calme. —Pero todo salió bien Blanc, ahora mismo siento que ya puedo ser un Bonder.

— ¿Escucharon eso? Dijo que ya podía ser un Bonder.

Una voz burlona se escucha a lo lejos, Armando voltea a ver que un chico rubio, de ropa blanca con las mangas negras, se acerca a ellos, sus ojos grises y postura elegante le dan un aire de caballero, pero la horrible sonrisa que tiene en su cara dice otra cosa. Yugo Noir, de 16 años con nivel de Fundación, el segundo genio de la secta y… el hermano mayor de Blanc.

—Creí que ayer te había dicho que trataras con más respeto el nombre de los Noir, tu rosa marchita. —te dice mirándote como si fueras un repugnante insecto. —Tu familia te ha abandonado porque no das la talla, una familia patética, ¿Eso qué te hace a ti?

Risas acompañan a sus burlas, son varios miembros de la secta que tiene de séquito. Cada uno de ellos busca tener buenas relaciones con una familia tan poderosa como los Noir así que siguen sus órdenes de él sin ningún problema.

Solo te le quedas mirando con enojo, tras algo de saliva por los Pokémon que acompañan a Yugo, Metang y Tangrowth. No sabes como él pudo conseguir a Pokémon tan poderosos para que lo siguieran pero allí están, su talento en verdad es alto.

—Hmp, parece que no has aprendido la lección —solo lanza un gesto y uno de sus lacayos va hacia enfrente. —Nosotros los Noir estamos encima de cualquier otra persona, eso incluye a los patéticos Dressrosa, aun si conoces a mi hermana no puedes manchar su nombre, tienes que decir con respeto el apellido Noir.

Rapado y de piel bronceada, con la misma edad que Armando llevando vestida una túnica completamente negra se pone frente a ti. Poniendo su puño en su palma hace una pequeña reverencia y dispuesto a pelear contigo se pone en posición.

— ¡Hermano! Armando es mi amigo no puedes tratarlo así. —Blanc implora volteando ver a ambos, pero no hace nada, igual que ayer.

—El genio de los Silva necesita entrenamiento, apenas llegó al pico de Cuerpo 6, por lo que dijiste Armando está en su nivel, aunque sea un año menor me imagino que no tendrá problema en "intercambiar experiencia" con un pequeño combate.

Ayer mismo el genio de los Henngen te había golpeado hasta que no pudieras levantarte, hoy trajeron a alguien más fuerte para luchar contigo. Pero no vez que él tenga malicia, en verdad parece arrepentido de tener que enseñarte una lección, pero en verdad necesita las conexiones con los Noir por los recursos y dinero. Muchas familias de poco dinero e influencia son así, terminan siendo guardaespaldas o contratados por los que están encima de ellos en la sociedad.

Miras sus ojos negros, dentro de ellos hay un rastro de lástima. Eso te hace enojar pero guardas esos sentimientos por dentro, ahora mismo no eres alguien que puede ser subestimado. Con una mirada llena de determinación no dices nada pero haces la misma reverencia y te pones en posición de batalla.

Blanc se hace unos pasos atrás para dejarte pelear tras mirar tú determinación, pero esa cara de preocupación no deja su rostro en ningún momento.

Respiras para calmarte, un aura castaña sale de tus ojos cual sorprende al chico rapado. Tras un momento de pensarlo te impulsas con tus pies para darle un puñetazo pero sales con una potencia mucho mayor de la que esperabas.

En la suela de tus pies el Qi se congrega una bola de energía, invisible pero en el instante que se forma la sientes, cuando te impulsas contra al suelo choca y explota sin lastimarte. Ese salto tan rápido es causa por el impulso de esa energía que sacaste por instinto, no… no la sacaste, el Qi se reunió conforme a tu voluntad.

Tras recibir el puñetazo el genio de los Silva se queda en el suelo desmayado, todos los seguidores de Yugo se quedan en silencio con una expresión de shock. Todos esperaban que por lo menos hubiera una batalla, pero todo fue terminado en un instante.

Yugo en cambio alza la ceja interesado, él se había fijado que el flujo de Qi se congregaba bajo tus pies.

—Una técnica de grado Cuerpo —susurra con una ligera sonrisa.

Sales de tu estado de shock, cerrando la boca que tenías abierta, tras escuchar con tus mejoradas orejas lo que dijo Yugo, se había dado cuenta de lo que hiciste. Pero… ¿técnica de grado Cuerpo? Eso no existe, no puedes utilizar el Qi hasta que… pero tú lo lograste, has logrado algo que otros no pueden. "X, ¿quién eres?" te preguntas ya que sabes que no es gracias a ti, si no a X.

Sonríes ligeramente por tu victoria, pero el gusto no te dura lo suficiente. Yugo, con una velocidad que puedes ver pero no responder, aparece frente a ti, toma tu cabeza y la golpea contra su rodilla. Se había contenido, pero el dolor sigue estando allí, podría matarte si quisiera con la diferencia de poder entre los dos.

Un sonido de una campana suena tras el golpe, el impulso hace que te hagas hacia atrás con peligro de caer contra el suelo. Blanc da un pequeño grito de preocupación, tampoco se esperaba que su hermano decidiera tomar acción por su cuenta. Tu cabeza da vueltas y aunque no quieras inconscientemente tus ojos se voltean haciendo que veas todo oscuro.

Pero aun con semejante golpe rehúsas a dejarte caer, tambaleándote haces que la Materia Pura fluya para que puedas recuperarte del mareo. Tu nariz se encuentra rota, de ella fluye sangre, escupes y un diente cae al suelo. En verdad Yugo se había contenido contigo pero no había sido para nada gentil.

Tratas de recuperarte, pero Yugo no te da la oportunidad, tomándote del cuello te alza del suelo. El dolor de tu garganta y esa presión hacen que tosas, escupiendo más sangre del golpe que te había dado Yugo; el sabor metálico se extiende por tu boca mientras tratas de respirar.

Finalmente Yugo te alza más tras dar un pequeño salto y te estrella contra el suelo, como alzaste la cabeza a tiempo no te golpeaste en ella, pero tú sientes como si tu espalda fuera a romperse por el impacto.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y saliva con sangre fluyendo por tu boca no puedes levantarte, ese sentimiento de impotencia ante la fuerza pura es algo que te oprime fuerte en el pecho, podrías decir que duele incluso más que tu espalda.

Miras al cielo, habías sido derrotado sin piedad, escuchas pasos detrás de ti, muchos pasos. Blanc regaña a su hermano con enojo, eso escuchas, pero no se acerca a ti, puede que esos pasos fueron para evitar que se acercara. Tras unos momentos una sombra bloquea tu vista al cielo, es Yugo.

Solo se te queda mirando sin ninguna expresión, sus ojos grises no revelan nada. Se inca para mirarte mejor la cara y se da cuenta que poco a poco te curas con la Materia Pura. Alza la ceja ligeramente pero tras eso nada de nuevo se muestra en su rostro.

Luego se pone frente a ti y aprieta su codo contra tu cuello sin ahorcarte, pero es suficiente presión para hacer que duela. Acerca sus labios a tu oreja para decir unas cosas.

— ¿Sabes?, —se detiene un poco — no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero no podía dejar que un Dressrosa se acercara a mi hermana aun como amigo, en verdad no eres nada malo, desde un principio tu talento es excepcional no sé porque los Dressrosa te menosprecian, ahora incluso tuviste un buen encuentro fortuito —susurra, de alguna forma sientes que son palabras de tentación de un demonio. —Pero, como dije, eres un Dressrosa… sé uno de nosotros los Noir, traiciona a los Dressrosa y únete a nosotros, prometo un gran puesto.

Abres los ojos bastante, ¿traicionar a tu familia? Tragas saliva y volteas ver mejor a Yugo, sus labios dan una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme, sus ojos te miran como si estuviera comprando una nueva arma forjada por un maestro; te mira como si ya le pertenecieras.

Abres la boca, pero ningún sonido sale de ella, en verdad estás furioso con tu familia. Furioso, si, no hay otra forma de decirlo, tu eres alguien que trata de cumplir lo que te dicen ya que le debes mucho a tu familia, pero al final terminaron respondiendo tu esfuerzo tras que no cumpliste los requisitos que ellos querían. Quieres decirle que nunca traicionarías a los Dressrosa, pero no puedes, en verdad no puedes.

—Sé que tienes dudas, pero mira le caes muy bien a mi hermanita —da una pequeña risa, pero la de él parece siniestra a su manera. —Podrías ser un poderoso seguidor de ella, su guardián, ¿qué no quieres protegerla? —se para ligeramente, mirándote parado pero ahora sin menospreciarte. —Demonios, incluso yo al verla quiero protegerla, bien puedes ser amigo de ella sin darle más problemas, podrías —baja su voz para decir: — incluso llegar a salir con ella.

Parpadeas varias veces ante lo que dijo Yugo; ella… Blanc, es muy importante para ti pero no habías pensando en ella más que una amiga. Conoces sobre el romance pero no te había interesado, eres solo un niño, volteas a ver hacia atrás, ahí varios seguidores de Yugo restringen a Blanc que incluso ha lastimado a algunos para llegar contigo. Una sensación cálida se expande por tu pecho y tragas saliva.

—Yo… —tratas de decir algo pero te quedas solo mirando al chico de ojos grises.

—Piénsalo —te tira encima un saquito de tela de calidad.

Te levantas y quedas sentado. Miras como Yugo platica con Blanc tratando de apaciguarla, tras un momento termina llevándosela. Metang la tiene restringida con sus poderes psíquicos y la lleva sentado encima, usando levitón va rápido sin quedarse atrás aun con su tamaño, ella voltea para verte y ves sus ojos húmedos con su mirada preocupada, solo asientes la cabeza para demostrarle que estás bien.

No estás bien, sientes que tu espalda se pudiera quebrar en cualquier momento aun con la constante curación de la Materia Pura, al parecer no es omnipotente como pensabas esa habilidad de cura. Miras a los poderosos Pokémon que acompañan a Yugo, en verdad tienes envidia de que tanto recibe ese genio. Como están las cosas contigo y tu familia no vas a recibir un trato tan de élite, te enfada bastante eso, la impotencia regresa a tu pecho sin que puedas aguantarlo.

Con tu puño golpeas al suelo donde se encuentra tu sangre, ahora ya habías parado de sangrar por la boca… pero ese sabor a hierro aun no desaparecía de tu lengua, escupes nuevamente con rabia y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotan de tus ojos.

—Joder —dices a lo bajo.

Abres el pequeño saco que te había dejado Yugo, miras su contenido y es una píldora azul con una estrella de 5 picos engravada, en los tres superiores se encuentran papeles como pergaminos.

Una píldora de Curación Estelar, te sorprende que Yugo te de algo tan caro, pero aún más te sorprende que te la dé a ti. No entiendes mucho el proceso de las píldoras, pero sabes que esa usa energía de estrellas fugaces de Jirachi, por algún motivo los rastros de energía de ese ataque dejan rastros de Qi curativo.

La guardas nuevamente en el saco y te diriges a tu habitación sin prestar atención a la gente que se te queda mirando tras lo que acaba de pasar. Muchos te miran con sorpresa que aun puedas pararte tras tantos golpes, pero otros solo lo ven como si Yugo había sido gentil contigo.

Ya en tu habitación comes las píldora y te quedas todo el día sentado en posición de loto, había que meditar para tener la mente calmada, solo así podía tomar en verdad efecto la curación.

En verdad tus heridas no son pocas, incluso con la Materia Pura tomarían varios días en curarse… pero esta píldora desafía a los cielos. Las píldoras son creaciones de los Alquimistas tras utilizar formulas químicas basadas en hornear hierbas y compuestos biológicos utilizando el Qi para guiar lo demás. La píldora de Curación Estelar es tan potente que Rayquaza envía un ataque eléctrico desde donde esté rumbo a la píldora con el propósito de destruirla.

Unas horas después te levantas con un sentimiento de frescura cada vez que respiras. Te sacudes la cabeza que ahora se siente mejor que incluso esta mañana y suspiras pensando en como escalaron las desde ayer, simplemente no has tenido ningún respiro.

Escuchas como alguien toca la puerta justo cuando te preparas para ir a comer al fin algo. "Lo que faltaba" piensas y ocultas tu cabeza en tus manos, no quieres saber nada más de problemas por el resto de día, pero siguen llegando a ti.

Abres la puerta para ver a alguien con una cara de haber pasado algo muy desagradable. De tez morena igual que tu, llevando un corte de cabello abierto y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos color miel que heredó de tu madre hacen que por desagradable que sea no te puedes permitir odiarlo.

—Hermano —dice con una voz grave el chico de complexión musculosa, al igual que Yugo, Diego Dressrosa.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó? —te le quedas mirando sorprendido por su cara y actitud, normalmente no le importas pero tampoco se pone así de molesto.

—Hoy hablaste con Yugo, ¿no es así? —entra al cuarto sin tu permiso.

—Sí, tras recibir una paliza me dijo unas cosas y dio una píldora en compensación, no quiere que me acerque a Blanc —suspiras mirando al suelo algo deprimido, pero te guardas la parte que quiere que traiciones a la familia.

—En verdad no deberías acercarte a esa tipa —solo dice con los hombros cruzados.

Solo ignoras lo que dice, nunca le agradó a los Dressrosa que te juntaras con la familia rival, ahora solo se te queda viendo con una mirada de un juez dando su sentencia.

—Muchos dicen que te quedaste platicando algo con él, que pensaras sobre algo —su sospecha dicha con un tono acusatorio resuena en tu cabeza constantemente.

"Lo sabe" piensas.

Tragas saliva pero tu hermano solo se te queda mirando y suspira.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —te dice. —Como hermano tuyo le he faltado mucho a nuestra madre, no sé porque la familia tomó tan drástico cambio de actitud contigo, pero no siento que todo esto vaya a lo mejor.

El solo te da unas palmadas en el hombro y se va.

Te quedas mirando a la puerta por un buen rato sin saber el que hacer ahora, ¿él aprobó que cambiaras de familia?, tu hermano nunca ha sido apegado contigo, pero ahora pensando en la madre fallecida de ambos quiso ver lo mejor para ti… un poco de calidez pasa por tu pecho.

"Es una trampa" te dices, no sabes porque llega ese pensamiento a tu cabeza, pero te convence de inmediato. "Quiere que solo te metas en problemas para deshacerte de ti" piensas.

Aun pensando en todo esto te diriges a la cocina. El día pasa sin que interactúes con nadie más, pasa hasta la noche pensando en que hacer, en verdad hay muchas dudas sobre tu futuro ahora que tienes dos caminos opuestos cuales recorrer.

Tras andar por la noche decides dar un paseo por la ciudad. Al lado de la secta hay una ciudad que florece mucho, sin embargo la competencia entre familias es muy dura por lo que hay que ir con cuidado aun en la noche.

Te quedas viendo a las estrellas, muchos tienen teorías sobre ellas sin saber que son, otros siguen aclamando que las enseñanzas ancestral dicen que son soles que están bastante lejos. ¿Qué tan fuerte debería ser alguien para llegar a ellas?

Tras cavilar un buen rato chocas con algo en tus piernas haciéndote caer, logras detener la caída con tus manos pero molesto volteas a ver con lo que tropezaste.

Un Torchic bastante herido en un ala te mira con tristeza, al parecer había sufrido en una batalla, se acerca a ti para que lo acaricies buscando cobijo.

—Ya pasó pequeño —lo acaricias ligeramente pero luego te pica la mano y sale corriendo. —Pedazo de…

Lo persigues por un buen rato hasta que terminas cansado, perdido en la noche no sabes que hacer para guiarte y el Torchic cae rendido estando herido. Lo miras, será traicionero… pero de alguna forma como no tiene nadie para ayudarle te recuerda a ti mismo.

—Ahora que puedo ser un Bonder —alzas la mano y un círculo de energía se forma, por los lados salen dos líneas rectas que al terminar forman el contorno de un círculo.

No puedes confiar en el Torchic, no puedes confiar en los Dressrosa, no puedes confiar en los Noir. ¿Qué tienes para confiar? No sabes siquiera si puedes seguir adelante, no confías ni en ti mismo para elegir un Dao, ¿qué camino quiero seguir?

—No puedo confiar en ningún camino, por eso iré en el camino de la desconfianza. No puedo confiar, pues no lo haré, iré desconfiando hasta que encuentre algo mejor.

Dices esto en un susurro, decidido en no confiar en nadie, tomas el camino de en medio. "No seré un Noir, no seré un Dressrosa, seré yo"

Alrededor de esa esfera de energía se generan más formas similares alrededor, tras varios destellos de luz un lazo se ha creado.

Alzas al Torchic y lo miras con detenimiento, estas heridas parecen haber sido hechas por los de su especie. Eso hace que lo veas más como uno de los tuyos.

Tras pensar eso Torchic lanza un Ascuas, molesto porque lo alzaste, directamente al rostro y te quema la nariz.

— ¡ARGH! —gritas con dolor tirándolo al suelo.

Nivel de lazo con Torchic: 1.

Muy lejos de donde te encuentras… justo en un callejón cerca de donde encontraste a Torchic… se encuentra otro Torchic muerto, destrozado por el estómago. Parece ser que había sido atacado y no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de defenderse, logró herir a su atacante ya que hay rastros de sangre en su pico… pero eso no evitó que llegara su último respiro.

Fin del capítulo 6.

Siguiente capítulo: Sueños.


End file.
